Kingdom Hearts Birth by Heart
by Holy Keyblade
Summary: An alternate universe fifteen years prior to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra and Aqua have been blessed by their master to be married, albeit with restrictions. What happens when Master Eraqus' two prized students break the biggest rule under the apprenticeship? Now they will experience the consequences.
1. Dearly Beloved

Kingdom Hearts _Birth by Heart_

 **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. All of this is the property of Square Enix and Disney. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Part I: Dearly Beloved**

It was a beautiful and starry night in the Land of Departure. Terra and Aqua were sitting out in the courtyard on the top of a stone ledge. Terra sat on the back of the ledge while Aqua was lying in his arms, her back resting on his muscular chest. She nuzzled him affectionately as they shrugged off today's training with their bodies cooled by the chill of the clear night.

After a long period of silence, Aqua sighed, taking Terra completely by surprise.

"You ok Aqua?" Terra asked out of concern.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired from today's training, that's all."

Terra looked down on her sweet face and kissed her on the cheek. "You know how much I care for you, right? I love you. Do you remember our vows?"

She nodded. "Yes, I remember. But why bring that up now? It seems so unlike you, Terra."

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen with the Master. He's been acting so nervous recently. I take it that's a bad sign, and I just want to make sure you know that no matter what, I'm here. You will always be the love of my life."

They remained silent for a moment before the silence was broken. "Well," Aqua said as she stood up and released herself from Terra's arms, "I'm going to bed. The weather's getting to be a little too nippy for my taste."

"Ok," Terra said, "I'll see you later."

As Aqua walked off, Terra sighed. "Something about her seems different. Maybe it isn't just Master Eraqus who's acting funny. It's Aqua too. I wonder what's up."

Concerned for his wife, Terra followed Aqua inside from a distance. When Terra finally reached her bedroom, he lingered in the doorway to see what she was up to. Then to his surprise, at the foot of her bed, he discovered a tiny dream catcher with a rosary hanging from it. She kneeled on the carpet in front of it and began to pray, although Terra did not know which deity she was praying to.

"I hope someday Terra and I can finally be together as husband and wife. I want to prove that I can become a Keyblade Master and an acceptable wife to my husband. One day, I hope that he and I can have a child." She sighed, sounding defeated. "Who am I kidding? That will never happen. The Master wouldn't allow it."

She gasped and turned around when she spotted a figure at the door from behind her. She jumped back with her Keyblade out ready to fight. When it was clear who it was, she sighed and nervously chuckled, relieved that it was only Terra. Then her face turned an even rose with blush.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Oh, long enough," he said while tinkering with her dresser lamp. "I may not be God, but I can help you get your wish, if you so desire."

Aqua's blush intensified and didn't make eye contact with him. She was taken aback by the awkwardness of their conversation. "You don't mean that we…?"

She could see the collected smile, his raised brow; that said it all to her.

Her blush deepened more than she even thought possible, and she turned away from him, her hand on her face. "Oh no Terra, I couldn't! Remember the Master's rules? He would be furious if he found out we did this against his wishes. There's no way I could do that. Besides, what if that one time is enough for it to actually happen? We haven't even finished our training. We don't have protection."

Terra could clearly see through her defenses to soothe her worries. "But you said it yourself. We're married now, so there isn't anything wrong with one night. It's perfectly moral. What would Master Eraqus have to say to object? God is on our side. Kingdom Hearts strike me down if I'm wrong." He waited for lightning to hit him then eventually put his arms down. "Well, I see no divine objections to it, so I guess you can't argue with that. And who needs protection when you are trying for a baby anyway? If it happens, it happens, and I will always be here to support you."

"But-" she was pacified by a passionate kiss to the lips, which cut her from her previous thought. She sighed and went along with it, forgetting all her previous worries. After all, they were only kissing, for now.

She didn't hear Terra pushing the door back gently with his palm until she caught the sound of the clicking lock.

Frightened, Aqua gasped and stepped back. "Terra, what are you doing?"

"It's just a little assurance. The good thing about living with you is that the Master won't try and barge in if _your_ door is locked, with you being a woman and all."

She smiled at him, chuckling lightly, "Yeah, if it was your room, that'd be a whole different story." She stood up and walked to her bathroom but stopped in the doorway. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Terra nodded his head and waited patiently for Aqua to return. His heart was racing, and there were butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He was going to make love to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy whose heart he won over countless possible other choices in the many worlds they had traveled to together. He felt his muscles tense at the lovely thought of Aqua standing there with close to nothing on. He was aware of how beautiful she was with all her clothes on, but to see that natural perfection hidden underneath-it gave him anxious chills.

Suddenly he felt a new sensation that he had never known. He _wanted_ her for real, and he was going to finally get his wish. Terra tried to regain his composure so as not to embarrass himself in front of Aqua.

"I'm ready!" She called from the bathroom.

"Ok," Terra called, his voice giving an embarrassing squeak. "Come on out!"

Aqua stepped out of the bathroom in a violet silk nightgown. She was dressed so simply, yet it draped lightly over each curve on her body and accented her face and eyes. Terra had never realized that she was this beautiful, not even on their wedding day as he watched her in her white dress heading for the altar.

Her breaths were shaky and depicting nervousness. "So um, are you ready for this?"

Terra tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Yeah."

That was enough for Aqua to initiate a series of light kisses to Terra's face. Terra tried to keep calm and not lose control in case he accidentally hurt Aqua with his strength. He wanted this to be as magical and nonthreatening for her as possible, because he knew this could mold her permanent attitude of having sex with him in the future. He gently kissed her on the lips while still standing firm as stone. As she leaned in closer to him, he tried to use more restraint by letting her take the lead.

"Terra, you seem scared." Aqua questioned. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He put on a smile for her. "Yeah, it's just…I'm nervous."

She chuckled lightly. "Isn't everybody nervous their first time? Come on. After tonight, we could be on our way to becoming parents. Isn't that an exciting prospect?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Terra?" she pushed some of the hair from his eyes and lightly touched his face. "Something else is bothering you. Come on; let it out."

He sighed and turned his face away from her. He held her hands tenderly. "I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Aw," she smiled. "Don't worry about me. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I have faith in you."

He gave an empty chuckle, "Aqua, I love you."

She pecked him slowly on the lips. "I love you too. I hope that this will be the start of a wonderful future where we can have a child of our own. Couldn't you just imagine it, us as one happy family together? I mean, not now anyway, but maybe someday."

When Terra thought of this, it was difficult to imagine any child taking on any of his traits unless it was a son. Still, the image of him having a daughter with all of Aqua's features was enough to give him chills. How beautiful their child would be was beyond his comprehension, except for the fact that no matter how much it resembled Aqua that it would be contaminated with his traits. No child of theirs, in Terra's mind, could be as beautiful as Aqua herself was. It was impossible.

He imagined her joy that would make her beauty even more intense with pregnancy and how he would be there with her when the time of birth arrived. He would be the loving father to support her through thick and thin, all the while taking in the happiness that she would feel during the months she would be carrying his offspring.

He also knew of Eraqus' distaste for the notion of them having children. What would Master Eraqus say to him? Would he think of him any less if he chose his wife over his master? He was unsure of this to the point where he was not entirely certain Eraqus would allow Terra and Aqua to keep the baby. How devastated would Aqua be if he told her she couldn't keep it? It would be really hard on them to take such devastating news, especially for Aqua who wanted it more than anything in the world.

Terra couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back his urges in front of her. With this opportunity, how could he not take his chances? He gently led Aqua by the hand and let her climb into bed first. She scooted over to give him room to come in. Although she was much smaller than him, Aqua was granted the big queen-sized bed, while Terra was content with his old bed from his youth before Aqua arrived to train, one that left his feet hanging off the edge. She smiled and started kissing him again on the lips. She was lying on her side in a seductive pose. The female mage's charm was being worked on him. Terra blocked her lips with his hand and took a moment to do a quick scan down her body with his eyes, observing every curve and feature with the utmost interest with the light if her aura emitting clearly from her eyes.

Aqua turned over on her back with her arms sprawled out to touch his knee. She shuddered with anticipation and a hint of nervousness. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Terra couldn't hold back a smile as he moved carefully over her and was closer than he had ever been to her. Seeing her body out in front of him brought blush to Terra's face, but his tan skin was able to hide it from Aqua's eyes for the most part. It brought tingles down his spine as all his senses became especially receptive to the world around him. He could hear each anticipating breath Aqua took; he could feel the warmth of her body like a radiating lamp; and he could even indulge himself in her lush scent. It was exhilarating to his senses, almost like a drug. She was so intoxicating to him; he couldn't take it much longer.

Terra gave in to Aqua's pressures, and eventually, they both lost their virginities to achieve something greater that would change their lives forever.

"Aqua, I love you." Terra whispered into her ear as they both drifted off to sleep.

She smiled. "I love you too, Terra."

The next morning was very tense. Terra and Aqua put in an extra effort to make it seem like the previous night had not happened, though they agreed it was the most magical thing that had ever happened to them, which made it even more challenging to keep secret. They did not speak of it, reference it, or even spend too much time together to even hint it to their master.

Eraqus did not suspect a thing-that is, until two weeks later. That morning after their usual training, Aqua made a startling realization, "Oh no. Terra, Terra!"

Terra was alarmed when he heard her calling for him from her bedroom. He rushed into her room and found her in her bathroom examining herself in the tall mirror on her wall. She had her hands resting on her exposed abdomen underneath her lifted pajama top.

"Aqua, what's wrong? I heard you scream-"

"Terra," she was in tears, "my period's late. This has never happened before!" she said as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, particularly her torso. She shuddered as she watched Terra place his hands delicately on her shoulders and smiled timidly.

"Maybe it's stress. You have been training a lot." He said but was uncertain. He had no clue what she was talking about in regards to the female reproductive cycle. He slept through that part of his lessons. "This stuff happens, Aqua. Don't worry."

She gazed up at him, her oceanic eyes sparkling with rising tears. "No, oh no, what will Eraqus say if I'm…you know?"

Terra's face reddened with blush. He stroked his fingers tenderly against Aqua's cheek. "I don't know. He didn't even know that we committed the act."

"What will he say if he ever finds out we went off behind his back? I was afraid of this happening now."

"I don't know, but everything's going to be ok. I promise."

Later that morning, Aqua was in the kitchen looking at the paper posted on the refrigerator that had a long list of items needed from the store. The top had 'Aqua' written on it, while she was busy jotting down a couple additional things on the list.

She removed the list from kitchen counter and read over it. She called to the rest of the castle. "Master, I'm heading to the store. It looks like supplies are low."

"Hey Aqua," Terra said in a cool voice. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," she said in a tired drone while putting the list in her pocket. "It's my turn to do the shopping. Besides, I think it'll do me some good that I get out of the castle for a while."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks, but it's just a shopping trip. I'll be back in a couple hours. I'll be in Radiant Garden if you need me."

Terra smiled while watching her leave. "Imagine how many more times we'll have to go grocery shopping if you end up-?"

The man didn't even get a chance to complete his thought when he heard Aqua let out an agitated groan with a Keyblade suddenly in his face, "If you even _finish_ that sentence, I will _mutilate_ you!"

Terra swallowed nervously. He realized no amount of joking could sugarcoat the severity of the situation at hand. He was silent as he watched her leave the castle with their shopping list and her fingers clenched tightly around her Keyblade.

"Oh yeah, can you pick up some more protein shakes?" he called. "I ran out this morning."

"Got it!"

When Aqua returned, she put the rest of the bags of groceries on the counter of the kitchen and grabbed a small pink box out of one of the larger bags and snuck it to her room. She was followed by Terra, where they closed the door gently.

Terra waited on Aqua's bed, where he reminisced how he felt when they made love on that same bed. That didn't mask his hidden fears. Now he was possibly going to have to face one of the big consequences of his actions: parenthood. While Aqua was busy in the bathroom, he twitted his thumbs and stared at the floor. He only looked up when she returned.

"So, what is it?" he asked anxiously.

Aqua sighed and sat down on the bed beside him with the test in her hand. She didn't look him in the eye when she stated bluntly, "Positive."

Terra sighed with his face cupped in his large hands. "I should've known this was going to happen." He looked up at her face. "A-Aqua, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She said in a solemn voice. "It's what I wanted, sort of. I wished for this, and now I get my chance. Still…what will the Master say? We broke the number one rule, Terra! What do you think he'll do to us as punishment?"

Terra wrapped his wife in his arms. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him. You have nothing to fear. If anything, he'll punish me because he would believe that I started it. He knows you're too good to go do things behind his back. He'll know it was mine, and I'll take the heat for it. I promise."

"Yes, but _I_ conceived it! It's my fault, and now I have jeopardized our Keyblade Master training. I ruined my chances at becoming a Master, and I'm so sorry I got you involved in this as well."

He put his face gently in her hair. "It's ok. I will talk to him, and I will divert the blame from you. I won't let him hurt you. I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

Aqua had her face pressed to his chest in fear and held onto his shirt gently. She choked out a few tears before Terra put her back on the bed and left the room. Aqua didn't leave the room until the next day.

After training with Master Eraqus, Aqua left the throne room to freshen up while Terra stayed behind with Eraqus.

"Terra," the old man looked surprised at Terra's disturbance in his blue eyes. "Is there something the matter?"

"Yes Master," Terra sighed, his hands balled into fists at his side. He looked up at his Master's face with an apologetic gaze. "Aqua's pregnant, sir, and the baby is mine."

Eraqus gasped and stepped back. This was completely unexpected. "How could you Terra? I thought I had told you that sleeping with one another was strictly forbidden until you both became Masters. Why? What was the notion that led you to this?"

"We're married, Master! Aqua and I have the right to be with each other as husband and wife, and you know it. Besides, she really wants this baby."

Eraqus looked at him sternly. "But do _you_ think you're ready to raise a baby, Terra? Let me tell you that being a parent is a big responsibility. How do you expect to finish your training with a child in your care? I had to raise you all by myself after your mother died. Luckily, I already had this castle and plenty of experience with young apprentices before you arrived. Nevertheless, you were always a challenge."

"I-I don't know Master, but I'll find a way. I promise."

Eraqus crossed his arms across his chest, "Really? You know that what you did is strictly forbidden."

Terra swallowed nervously. "Yes Master."

Light footsteps echoed in the chamber. Terra turned and saw Aqua tentatively approaching them.

Her eyes downcast, she spoke in a soft somber tone, "I couldn't stay away. It's my fault too. You can't take the fall alone."

Terra smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Master," she paused to swallow her fear, "I want to keep it. My baby needs me. I can not abandon it."

Eraqus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If you two have your hearts set on it, I will not object. You may keep it. Aqua, I am entrusting you to take care of yourself now that we have a new apprentice in the making. Do you understand? The baby's life is in your hands."

Despite his master's accepting words, Terra could see fury in his eyes. However, that fiery rage was soon replaced by heartbreak.

Aqua nodded dutifully. "Yes Master."

"Terra, you do realize that this means a lifelong dedication to Aqua and your future child. Their lives are in your hands now and yours alone. After the child is born, you must do everything in your power to care for and protect it. It is the duty of every father to look out for his family. Have I made myself clear?"

"I understand Master. I won't let you down."

Eraqus looked at both of them with a sentimental gaze. "We must proceed with great care. This is a very delicate time, and we must ensure that the embryo receives everything it needs to grow properly within the first three months. That is on your shoulders, Aqua. Terra and I will be here to assist, but ultimately, it is your duty to keep it safe. You are more likely to lose the baby in the first three months of pregnancy, so you must be especially vigilant."

She bowed. "Yes Master, understood!"

"I am very proud of both of you as my students and taking on this responsibility so maturely, though I wish this could happen at a later time when I feel like you have grown up more. You will both make excellent parents and have my blessing for this child to become an apprentice when it gets older. If you need any assistance, please let me know, and I will do all that I can. After all," he chuckled, "I'm going to be a grandpa."

There were smiles on everyone's faces as Eraqus congratulated Aqua with a hug while exchanging a proud glance with Terra. Aqua was elated that they were able to diffuse the possibly dangerous situation with such finesse. Her future and her child's future were assured in the castle as far as she could tell.

As the pair left the throne room, Master Eraqus' eyes softened as he looked toward the stained-glass windows above. "This was a terrible mistake. Terra…did the past teach you nothing?"

When Aqua returned to her room, Terra followed her. Master Eraqus was left to plan on what to do next now that he knew about the new arrival. They did not emerge for the rest of the day.


	2. Tension Rising

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Part II: Tension Rising**

After a long and deeply emotional discussion with Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua resumed their normal schedule of training for the next six weeks. Aqua hadn't experienced any symptoms of her pregnancy until one day at morning practice.

Terra and Aqua were working on their defensive strategies and perfecting their ways of dealing with attacks. Aqua was blocking Terra's chain of attacks when she felt her stomach lurch. Her Keyblade disappeared before she put one hand over her stomach and the other suddenly over her mouth.

"Oh no!" She dashed out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" But Terra couldn't catch her. She ran into the bathroom and vomited violently into the toilet. Terra could only listen to her heaving into the toilet in between miserable groans. He knocked on the door. "Aqua, you ok in there?"

She didn't answer him. She was too busy heaving. When she finally emerged, her face was extremely pale. Her eyes were vapid before she collapsed into Terra's arms. Her body felt warm and clammy while her sweat saturated her hair and exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra yelled as he held her tenderly in his arms. Finally he decided to take matters into his own hands and carried her to her room.

When he laid her down on the bed, Aqua was still in a daze. He sighed as he gazed down at her delicate form. He wondered what she was doing with the baby inside her. What was the baby doing to her that could weaken her so much? It made him feel guilty. His wife was suffering because of what _he_ did. Was it the exercise or maybe something he did-a poorly aimed attack maybe? He brushed his fingers on her abdomen, which was toned as was normal for her. In an instant, he became hopeful. He wondered when he would be able to see the creation that was growing inside her and was excited about what was to come.

"We need to keep an eye on her blood pressure." Eraqus said. "It was merely an accident, but at least we caught it early. That's what matters. Things could have been far worse had you not come to her aid so quickly."

"What? Is that what this is?" Terra asked.

The elder nodded. "Yes, this happened to your mother too during her later stages, but it can be controlled with close monitoring, an improved diet, and caution while training. She'll be fine if we don't let her blood pressure get out of control."

"Oh, thank goodness." Terra said with his breath heavy with relief.

When Aqua awakened, she found herself lying next to Terra who was on her bed with her figure cradled in his arms. Terra smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled up at him. "Terra, what happened?"

"You passed out. You nearly gave me a heart-attack. Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah, just tired and a bit queasy," she groaned and put her hand over her stomach. She stared up at him. "Will I be able to train again?"

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. "You just rest, and we'll see how you're feeling tomorrow. I'd much rather you didn't in your condition, but you do whatever's right for you. Just take it easy for today. The Master said it was because the baby lowered your blood pressure to a dangerous level. He said you should rest for now, see how you feel, and to be more careful."

"Ok. Thank you, Terra."

He kissed her head as he rose from the bed. "Rest up, and I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early."

The next morning, Aqua was back to training but was given a less intensive regimen by her master and Terra. Afterwards, Eraqus and Terra went up to the summit for more rigorous training while Aqua was left to her own devices, which was boring considering there were only a bunch of old books for her to read to pass the time.

This continued for four months until Aqua could no longer hide her pregnancy from being visible. Her normal form-fitting clothes had become tight around her midsection. She sighed when she looked at herself in the mirror at the bump that had formed in her abdomen under her clothes. She rubbed the protrusion lightly as not to disturb the baby resting inside. She heard a light knock on the door. "Come in!"

It was Terra. He smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders. "What are you doing in here?" he asked playfully.

She giggled and put her hands to her stomach again, "Just thinking about the baby. How long will it be before I get too fat to fit in my clothes? Even now they're getting a bit tight."

"Aw honey, you'll always be beautiful. This is our future. There is no flaw that I can see anywhere." He said sincerely. "You're perfect and pregnant. You're not fat."

"Thank you, Terra." She said and kissed his cheek. "That makes me feel loads better."

During training that day, Terra was especially careful not to accidentally hit Aqua's stomach while she attacked him with full force, her agility and affinity with magic not wavering even while harboring her unborn baby. Master Eraqus was surprised to see that Terra was actually losing to Aqua in the exercise, though he knew well why.

While they were busy moving around the room, Terra lost his focus for a second, and his Keyblade accidentally hit Aqua in the stomach as she was flying through the air during an aerial combo. Eraqus only noticed it when she shrieked and dropped out of the air less than gracefully onto the floor, worsening with impact. All of a sudden, all anyone could hear was a loud _thud_ and cries of pain.

Terra exclaimed. "Aqua, are you ok?"

She was lying on the floor with her hands wrapped around her abdomen. She was gasping for breath while making small groans. Terra could see tiny droplets forming at the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't screaming. He wondered how much damage he had caused using his strength on Aqua just by looking at her facial expression. Had he killed their child?

Terra wrapped his arms around her while in a hysterical panic. His voice cracked while approaching sobs. "I'm sorry Aqua. I didn't mean to-it was an accident!"

Eraqus kneeled next to Terra to examine her. His face was full of hidden concern as he looked at Aqua's facial expression and put his hand on her stomach. Aqua gave a pained moan that turned into a yell before turned in Terra's arms. Terra furrowed his brow with alarm as his wife cried in his arms.

"There's no time to waste. She is in desperate need of medical attention."

Terra nodded and carefully picked up Aqua to take her to her room. There was a dark feeling looming in the castle as minutes felt like hours while Terra was waiting for his master to come out of her room.

When the door opened, Terra sprung up with concern. "Master, how is she? Is she all right? Is the baby ok?"

Eraqus was quick to silence him. "The baby is fine, but I'm afraid that your lack of concentration almost cost you your child's life. You need to be more careful with her!"

"What about her injuries? Is she going to be ok?"

Eraqus shook his head. "The damage was extensive, more than I know. I administered the finest potions and some powerful healing magic to prevent a miscarriage. However, she is still in a great deal of pain and will remain so for some time. She will not be able to leave her room."

Terra's eyebrow furrowed, "For how long?"

Eraqus sighed. "It could be minutes or days until her body recovers enough from the injury for it to function, but with a developing fetus inside her, her recovery time will be greatly delayed. There is nothing else I can do to speed up the process, but she will recover soon enough."

Terra nodded his head solemnly. "I understand, but will she be able to train again? This is the second time something like this has happened. I fear for the baby's life."

Eraqus smiled at him. "I hate to admit it Terra, but I mustn't suggest that she stop training. It's a very beneficial aspect of her life, and it's good for the growing fetus. Also, it provides Aqua with a sense of normalcy that is crucial for keeping her sanity intact. Your mother continued to spar with me while she was carrying you, and she was happier than I had ever seen her. Exercise plays a very important role in keeping a fetus healthy."

"Why Master?" Terra said in outrage. "She's pregnant! Something could happen. You know as much as I what happened after-"

"Yes, I know," Eraqus sighed, "but we can't let that get in the way of her training. She has as much of a right to continue working to become a Keyblade Master as you do. Ultimately it is her choice."

Terra gasped. "But Master-"

But Terra was cut off. "We will leave Aqua to rest. We will come to a consensus in the morning. As I said, it will ultimately be her choice, and that will decide the child's fate."

And he was left like that, alone in the hallway outside his beloved's bedroom. He could still hear her suffering. A great deal of guilt flowed through his being, eating away at his heart as it set its course. He wanted to go in and see Aqua, to tell her it was going to be all right, but something was stopping him from opening that door. He didn't want to face her the way she was now, to see the damage that he dealt and how he possibly had caused the death of their child. He didn't want to see the extent of his mistake. It would be awful, he thought, if she had lost the one thing she had been praying for before the baby could even meet his parents.

Yes, _his_ parents, Terra had decided. A baby that could survive an attack like that could only have the build of a man in the making, he figured, so the child will be considered a boy until proven otherwise. However, secretly, Terra was hoping for a boy to please Aqua instead of a girl like he had told everyone. He smiled proudly as he leaned on the door but did not open it. His blue eyes sparkled when he imagined the day coming when he will be able to see that small bundle in his wife's arms, to gaze upon his child's face for the first time. It would surely be the proudest day of his life. Not even obtaining the title of Keyblade Master could bring as much joy to him as it would that day, he thought. It couldn't.

He put his ear to the door, still wandering in his daydreams. He could hear Aqua beyond the door, breathing and moaning laboriously. Terra was afraid of what he was going to find when he opened the door, but he felt he must to help Aqua. After all, it was his fault. He took a deep breath and turned the knob to enter.

Terra opened the door to a dark room with the curtains on her window closed to only let in a small amount of light. He gazed down on the bed to see Aqua sitting on the side away from him, her body curled over her knees. Her heavy breathing was softened when she heard the door open, but there was only so much she could do to muffle her pained whimpers before she uncurled her spine and put her hand behind her back.

His lips lifted into a slight smile, though he tried to hide his tears, "Hey, how're you feeling, honey?"

"Fine," she said breathlessly. Then she turned and lay on her back; her hands rested on her stomach. "The baby is just restless. I think he's a little shaken-up after this morning." She closed her eyes and winced, "Ooh!"

He climbed onto the bed next to her and put his hand on top of hers. "Maybe the baby's just excited and wants to see you. After all, who wouldn't want to gaze into those beautiful eyes of yours? He knows how beautiful his mommy is and just wants to say hello."

Aqua smiled before removing her hand. "Well he'll have to wait awhile before that. Here, maybe he'll listen to you if you try to calm him down."

Terra put his hand on Aqua's stomach and was surprised how firm it was. He felt carefully for where the baby was and didn't have to wait long to feel a kick to his hand.

"I think he likes me."

"I think so. He moves when he hears your voice. He can tell who his daddy is."

"Smart kid, he'll make a great Keyblade Master one day."

Aqua giggled. "Yep, he's got a good set of genes."

"Grandpa Eraqus," Terra teased. "You think he'll let us call him that?"

Her voice became dark and mournful. "Knowing how he found out about the pregnancy, I wouldn't put it past him to send the baby away after he is born. After all, raising him would interfere with our training."

Terra put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm sure after seeing how happy you are, the Master wouldn't do anything rash."

She smiled. "Did you hear that, baby? Daddy and Mommy can't wait to see you." she whispered. "I hope he likes me."

"Aw," he snuggled her under his arm. "Who wouldn't love you?"

Aqua let herself fall against Terra's shoulder. He lifted her torso gently and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and let herself fall into his arms where she dozed off.

Eraqus stopped by her room a couple hours later to check on Aqua to find them calm and relaxed. It brought a smile to his face, but it dropped when he looked at Aqua holding her abdomen protectively while Terra's arms were wrapped around her. He feared for the child, that it would be too much for Aqua to handle. It made him uneasy, but he decided to leave it alone for now. The stress was making him sick to his stomach, and he wanted nothing more than to ease Aqua's anxieties instead of fueling them.

Two days later, everyone was calm again, but Terra and Eraqus were conscientious about how far they would push Aqua during their training. They were always on guard making sure she was safe and not pushing herself too hard, but Aqua begged to return to her normal training schedule, because she felt the exercises she was being put through were too easy. Eraqus was unwilling to alter anything about their training regimen and never let Terra and Aqua fight one another again unless Terra was playing an exclusively defensive role. It took all of Terra's willpower to keep himself from fighting back when they did, and it pained Aqua to watch her husband suffer.

As time went on, Eraqus was becoming more concerned for Aqua's wellbeing, while Terra and Aqua were becoming more and more excited about the arrival of their new baby. Master Eraqus ceased training operations after the seventh month so that there would be no unfair advantages between Terra and Aqua while she was on mandatory leave. Terra was more than happy to stay home with his wife and had grown accustomed to being Aqua's slave but loved every minute of it. Whenever she needed anything, he wouldn't hesitate to offer his help, even if she didn't ask for it. Soon she felt like she was practically living on the couch in the lounge, where she spent most of her time and was forced to remain when all she really wanted to do is to get up and move about. The men just wouldn't listen to her, and sometimes she felt like she was all alone in this empty castle to fight the depression that came with it.

Terra returned one day from his semi-weekly journey to go grocery shopping, mostly for Aqua, to find her up and moving around the ground level of the castle frantically cleaning every square inch of the room until it was spotless. He was surprised when he saw her moving around so frantically for reasons that eluded him. Never before was she so light on her feet, even before the pregnancy. It baffled him how such a large belly could not be a great hindrance to her movement.

He put the bags of groceries on the counter when Aqua rushed passed him for the fourth time since his return. "Hey Aqua, what's up? What are you doing?"

Aqua was attempting to dust high up on the kitchen cabinets while holding her hand behind her back and lifting herself on the tips of her toes. She groaned in contempt. "Ugh! Oh, hey Terra. You're tall. Can you reach up to the top of these cabinets and clean them for me? I can't reach."

Terra stifled a chuckle and complied with the brightest of smiles. His height brought him above the kitchen cabinets when standing on the balls of his feet where he obediently rid the tops of the cabinets of grime from ages past. Come to think of it, he wondered if the tops of the cabinets had ever been cleaned at all.

Taking a rest, Aqua leaned her arm against the cabinet and chugged a glass of water. "This place is a pigsty. I'm sure these cabinets haven't been cleaned since this castle was built, which was what, nineteen, maybe twenty years ago, maybe? How old are you now?"

Terra looked around and scoffed at her. "This place looks fine to me, much cleaner than when I left; that's for sure. Have you been doing this all day, sweetheart?"

She continued to scurry around without answering him until Terra grabbed her by the arm, snagging her and pulling her back. He pulled her to his chest and held her in his arms, "Terra, release me! This isn't fair!"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing," he smiled slyly before dropping his tone. "The Master said that you need to stay off your feet. You should be back on the couch reading that new spell book I bought for you. If that's not enough, I'll go buy you more books."

"But Terra," Aqua whined. "I have to get this place ready for the baby. Everything has to be perfect. I mean, do you not see how much of a mess it is? Why didn't I see it before? I guess I was too busy to notice. I want this place to be nice when he is introduced to his new home. Plus, when I'm out of commission, who's gonna do the cleaning? Not you, apparently! I don't want to be a bother to the Master."

Terra rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Women…" he sighed.

"Ah, I see you have decided to get off the couch for a while, Aqua. That's excellent to see. I figure you'd benefit from some light exercise."

They both turned around. It was Master Eraqus. Aqua bowed her head in respect while Terra spoke, "Master."

Eraqus was smiling. "I see that you have reached your nesting phase. It seems to have appeared later than I expected."

Terra stared at him strangely, "Huh? Master what are you talking about?"

"Are you saying that this is just a part of the pregnancy? I thought I was losing my mind for a bit."

The old master nodded. "Yes, it's an instinct, and it means that your child will be born very soon. Your body is trying to be sure you set the last preparations before the birth so that you have everything prepared. If you need anything, please let me know. I'll be happy to provide whatever you need for you to feel comfortable and ready."

Aqua chuckled lightheartedly. "Thank you Master." Suddenly she put her hands on her abdomen with an airy hiss. "Ooh…" she staggered backwards doubled-over in pain. There had been a sudden ripple of pain through her side that didn't have any specific point of origin; it just came out of nowhere and spread rapidly around her body. Her muscles tightened around her midsection that made the rest of her freeze. Her body felt like small electric needles erupted everywhere. It was nothing the likes of which she had ever experienced before, and it frightened her.

The men were surprised at her reaction. Terra was in alarm while Master Eraqus placed his hand lightly on Aqua's back to soothe her.

"Aqua what's wrong?" Terra asked frantically. He turned over to his Master. "Did something happen? Master, what's going on?"

Eraqus was unshaken by fear on the outside as he spoke calmly to Aqua. "How bad is your pain Aqua?"

"I-I, it's pretty bad-ow! Master, I don't understand what's…going on. Is it time?"

The question made Terra's hair bristle, his spine straightening in terror.

The master put his hand on her abdomen just in time for him to feel one of Aqua's contractions. He gasped but made it known to no one.

She stared down at him with baited breath as she struggled to speak. "Master…what's happening to me? Is the baby ok?"

"Shh, Aqua you must relax. Breathe. Breathe. Do it slowly and calmly."

"Master, what if there's something wrong with the baby? Did I do something?"

"Lead her into the lounge, Terra." He ordered. "She will need to find a place where she can get comfortable. It may be time, it may not."

That statement made Terra's blood run cold. "Wait, WHAT? No Master, it isn't allowed to come yet. It's not time."

"Only time will tell," stated Eraqus. "Now, if you would?"

Eraqus and Terra led Aqua carefully to a soft armchair and set her down. The young woman opened her gait wider and bent over while rubbing her belly. Terra was beside her, kneeling next to the armchair, holding her hand. She dug her nails into the leather of the other arm while she squeezed the life out of Terra's hand and screamed once before releasing the tension from her hand.

"Master, what's going on?" Terra asked, but the old Master didn't answer him. Terra turned back his wife and stacked his hand on top of hers. "It's ok Aqua. I'm here."

She smiled briefly at him before letting out a moan, but her body gradually relaxed, although her breathing was still arduous as it slowed. Terra kept holding onto Aqua's hand until she was completely relaxed.

"You ok Aqua?" Terra asked and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah…it was just-I don't know what happened." She admitted and leaned her head back and sighed. "Whew! That was scary."

"You're telling me. I thought something bad was going to happen."

She smiled at him. "I know, right? I guess it was a false alarm."

That small spark of light was why Terra had fallen in love with Aqua in the first place. Even in the face of a sticky situation, she was always calm and upbeat. He nestled his nose into her hair. "I love you Aqua."

Master Eraqus was outside of the lounge back in the kitchen watching the whole spectacle with great unease. For the first time, he became aware of what could happen if Aqua had gone into labor that night. Would they have been ready? His answer was a definite no. He knew this child would put a lot of strain on its mother at the time of its birth and in the days leading up to it, and Aqua was going through enough stress as it was becoming a Keyblade Master to have to worry too much about this now. Terra's anxieties were rubbing off on her too, and he could see it in her body language. Now he knew why she was scanning through those spell books-she was afraid of labor pains and complications. Still, there was no telling how much of a reprieve they would have until then, so he and Terra would need to get to work immediately to prepare more for the child's arrival. He didn't want them not to be ready when the child finally came.

Soon, Terra and Aqua had put their scary experience behind them with excited talk about possible baby names and playful speculation about the child's inherited traits. Terra was smiling while Aqua rested her arms over her stomach. He was stroking her face tenderly with the back of his hand while gazing lovingly into her eyes. A few minutes after the ordeal, Aqua looked nothing short of exhausted from the long day. This caused Master Eraqus to fear the worst if her condition deteriorates this quickly once she entered labor. He prayed she would have the stamina

But now there was nothing he could do. Once Aqua had closed her eyes to doze off in the armchair, Eraqus walked up to Terra and placed a hand on his shoulder. Terra looked up at him with a saddened expression. They were both very afraid.

"It will be ok, Terra. We won't let anything happen to her. She is strong like your mother."

Terra was staring at Aqua with misty eyes. He knew that what Master Eraqus said was intended to be comforting to him, but it wasn't. Now he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Aqua at any cost. He didn't want this child to be motherless, like he was.

The next day, Master Eraqus was nowhere to be found by his apprentices throughout the morning. Terra was following Aqua around everywhere she went, but for the most part, they were spending most of their time sitting on the couch because Terra didn't want her to be moving around. Aqua felt better being confined to the couch because she was near Terra all the time instead of being left by herself. He had his arm around her shoulders while she was busy going through the rest of that spell book from the study. Terra, on the other hand, was doing something he wouldn't normally do, which was reading from that blue book that he had intended for Aqua to read while she was on bed rest. To his surprise, he was finding the book quite informative and entertaining. He would leave her only to get her something to eat, and even then, he wouldn't be gone long and would bring back a snack for himself too. He was always there for whatever she needed no matter how tedious the task may be; he wouldn't refuse her.

Later in the evening, Master Eraqus returned from a day in his study to the two apprentices cuddling together under one of the blankets on the couch. He smiled softly at them, and they smiled back. Terra had his arms around Aqua so she couldn't make any sudden movements, that is, until she elbowed him in the stomach. He immediately released her to shed the blanket and stand up unsteadily. Lucky for her, Master Eraqus was there to balance her before she gained her footing.

"Master Xehanort is coming tomorrow for important business discussions with me. I will expect you two to be on your best behavior and show him hospitality and respect."

"Yes Master," they both replied dutifully.

When Eraqus was out of the room, Aqua felt another pain in her abdomen, this time less intense than from the previous night. She put her hand on her stomach and took deep breaths while waiting for it to pass.

"Are you ok, Aqua?" Terra asked.

She nodded. "Yes Terra, I'm fine."

He furrowed his brow. "You don't look fine. You look pale. Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm ok Terra." She replied, although her tone was growing uncharacteristically agitated. "It's just a little stressful when there's someone always breathing down my neck every second of the day. I think you'd be stressed too!"

This took Terra off guard. She never snapped at anyone like that before. He let her be to cope with her pain, all the while fighting the urge to hold her. He had never seen her like this, and it had him deeply concerned.

Once he had let off, she looked up at him, and her voice had lost some of its hostility. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Instinct took over as Terra called after her, "Wait! You can't go up there alone. What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Terra. Go to bed!" She yelled from outside the room. Her back was really bothering her, and it was making her very irritable. She didn't mean to snap at Terra; she was tired of the constant coddling. She put both hands behind her back and pressed down to stretch her spine. Once that was done, she returned one hand to her stomach and softly spoke, "Goodnight."

"I love you Aqua…"

But there was no answer as she disappeared down the hall into her bedroom, where Aqua wasn't to receive any solace in the quiet of her warm, dark chambers.

She tossed and turned in her sheets for a good half-hour trying to find a comfortable position to rest. It made her frustrated. She just wanted relief from the burdens of being an expectant mother. Sadly, she couldn't find any way to get a reprieve. She panted from exhaustion of even breathing as her massive stomach become a considerable burden. It made her long for this part of her life to be over.

Terra was walking to his room and happened to pass Aqua's room, when he heard her squirming around on her mattress. He could also pick up faint whines and groans. Worried, he opened the door to find her moving around the bed into ridiculous positions in an attempt to finally get some sleep.

"Aqua?" His voice was timid. He walked over and knelt down at her bedside. Though he was ready to flee at any moment, something in his heart told him that she needed him here and to just take it like a man. He cleared his throat, "You all right?"

"I just want to get some sleep. I've been trying for a while, and nothing's working." She moaned. "Am I losing it Terra? It just feels like no matter what I do, I can't…" She paused the rubbed her temples.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok. I'm here." Terra reassured as he gently stroked her face to wipe the tears away. "Here, I'll stay the night. Would that help any?"

"You would do that for me? Thank you Terra!" An accidental tear slipped from her eye, causing her to wrinkle her nose in contempt, "These stupid hormones! I think they're messing with my heart. I'm supposed to be happy, not crying."

Terra chuckled. "I don't think that's just the hormones. You've been under a lot of stress, and having a human growing in your belly must be a real pain."

The azure woman smirked. "You have _no_ idea. Maybe _you_ should try it sometime."

He smiled and climbed into bed with her. She immediately cuddled up to him on his warm chest. His arms served as the perfect support for her back, and his warm muscular chest made a great pillow. Almost immediately, she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Terra was awoken by a chilling wind. He looked around to an empty spot beside him where Aqua used to be. He checked around the dark room but didn't see any sign of his wife until he saw a light in the distance, moonlight. He climbed out of bed and walked over to her balcony where he found her standing out in the cooled breeze basked under the light of the full moon on her skin and her nightgown. It was like gazing upon a goddess.

The female Keyblade apprentice sighed deeply in the moonlight with her hands in their usual places: behind her back and on her stomach. She closed her eyes and slowly caressed it while releasing a lightly strained breath. She noticed it was much easier to deal with the baby once it had fallen asleep during the night where she didn't have to worry about it moving around inside of her.

"You ok Aqua?" he asked in the doorway.

His question startled her, but she stayed composed, "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks."

"You sure?" Terra hung out with his arm resting against the wall of the wooden doorframe. He didn't want to get too close, but it appeared to him that she was in a docile mood right now. Maybe it was safe for him to approach.

Aqua nodded calmly. "Yes, I'm fine. It's such a beautiful night out tonight. There were shooting stars earlier that you missed."

"Really?" he walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his muscular arms around her comparatively small frame, careful to avoid her stomach. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"Well, tell me. What did you wish for?"

Aqua only smiled playfully. "If I told you, my wish wouldn't come true."

"Well then let me take a wild guess. Is it about the baby?"

"Maybe…" she had that wild flirtatious look in her eyes that Terra found oh so irresistible at times. It made him insanely attracted to her, and made him regret that she was already heavily pregnant. He wanted her now more than anything, but she was off-limits for the time being, with her being so far along in her pregnancy.

He played along with her game. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"No, if I do, it won't come true. You'll just have to wait and see." She stepped back inside to her room, and Terra loyally followed her, closing the door behind him.

They climbed back into bed and curled up together in the warm sheets. They were safe here. No one could break them apart; no one could tell them what to do; no one could separate them from the happy life they were going to have together. And that confidence showed in the strength of their love. Terra wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his wife, while she wished for her husband to be only pleased with her and how they would turn out as a family. It was all give-and-take between them, and they were happy with just that. Now their key focus was their baby and their future.

Terra had Aqua in his arms, his hands resting on top of her hand that was on top of her stomach. He sighed. "Aqua, I'm so proud of you. I mean, look what you've gone through, and yet you still have that same smile on your face-that beautiful smile. It's amazing. It makes me feel honored to be your husband. "

"Aw, Terra," Aqua sighed. She felt so safe, so warm, in Terra's arms. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world whenever she was in his presence. And now with their newest member of the family only days from arriving, things were becoming a bit anxious around the castle, but it was all going to be worthwhile. She was excited yet scared, anticipating yet nervous, optimistic yet a bit disheveled. There were all of these emotions going on at once inside of her heart that it was difficult to control them sometimes, but she wanted to keep things under control for Terra's sake, or at least for the baby. Sure she was afraid of the pains of birth, but she knew that once it happened, she would look back on it as the most magical moment of her life, when she would finally find a greater purpose in her life: to bring life to another.

She sighed heavily, tears filling her eyes before she cringed. Terra took it as a troubling sign.

"You ok?" he asked with a cool concern.

She nodded hastily. "Yeah, everything's all right Terra. Let's just go back to sleep, ok? The baby might wake up again."

"Ok." He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and went to sleep.

After lying down, Aqua was unable to fall asleep. Something told her that she needed to stay awake, a feeling of anticipation perhaps? She did sense something changing from within. New tension and anxiety developed. She couldn't place it, but she felt that something very important was about to happen, or that it could already be happening.

Aqua softly touched her stomach. "It won't be long now," she whispered before letting out a long sigh. Small twinges could be felt in her abdomen on occasion, with a couple of them happening under Aqua's fingertips. She knew it was about time.


	3. Xehanort

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned in full by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Part III: Xehanort**

The next morning, the pair walked into the training hall together to see a dark, old man conversing with their Master. Aqua asked if she could stay in bed for the day, but Terra coaxed her into coming out into the open, saying it was good for her. It was a choice he instantly regretted. Terra didn't like the look of this mysterious stranger from the first sight of him. There was something offsetting about him. He put his arms out in front of Aqua as the two elders turned around to greet the apprentices.

"Ah, these are my apprentices Terra and Aqua."

The old man with orange eyes and a sinister smile appeared to be friendly, but there was something about him that neither of the apprentices seemed to like. Aqua's breathing quickened and became deeper as the old man approached them. Raw instinct told her not to trust this man while in such a vulnerable state. The elder mustered up an accommodating smile and offered a soft bow.

"Hello, my name is Master Xehanort. It is nice to finally see you again, Terra. You have grown into a fine young man from when I last saw you. However," He flashed a smile at them and looked at Aqua with his glowing orange eyes. Her body stiffened. "I do not believe that we have yet to be acquainted. It is a pleasure to meet you." With that, Xehanort was bold enough to take one of Aqua's hands and lightly kiss it.

Terra's face was firm and strong, though inside he was seething. "It's nice to see you again, Master Xehanort."

"Oh, how silly of me! I doubt that you would remember me. After all, you were only a lad when I first laid eyes on you. Master Eraqus had just decided to train you in the art of Keyblade wielding."

While Terra did shake hands with Xehanort, he did not allow Aqua any contact with him and instead used his body as warning not to get close. The old man did not fail to notice his strange tendencies and his outwardly protective nature.

"Ah, possessive, aren't we now, eh boy? Do you not trust me around your wife and child?"

Terra snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew he would get reprimanded by his master for insubordination, but it was of no consequence to him. Something wasn't right about this man, and he sure as stone wasn't going to let him touch his pregnant wife if he could help it.

"Terra!" came Master Eraqus' booming voice. "Allow our guest to be introduced to _all_ of our residents. Do not be rude!"

He bowed to his Master. "Yes Master. I apologize." He stepped aside so that the old man could get close to Aqua, though he was gritting his teeth without moving his firmly set feet. His body language was defensive and tense as he watched this stranger stare at _his_ wife who withheld the most important part of his existence.

There was something about him that Aqua didn't like either. She had taken cues from Terra and was hesitant to shake hands with Xehanort. Instead, she smiled politely and kept her hands off of her abdomen so as not to give him any obvious hints of her condition or the fact that she sensed danger.

Out of nowhere though, Aqua felt another sudden pain in her abdomen followed by a widespread soreness moving up her back. She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, and halted her breathing. This was on a caliber she had never felt before which almost paralyzed her. She was suddenly doubled over in pain.

Terra, standing slightly behind and close beside her, took Aqua's hand and did not let go. Through her, he could feel in his heart the pain she was experiencing. It was enough to make him grimace slightly. Despite the growing tension, he seemed insightful enough to know how to react.

"Aqua, breathe!"

"I…Terra, please!" She said at the last second before forcing air from her lungs and letting out a silent scream. Her free hand was on her stomach while Terra's was pressed against the center of her lower-back, where her pain was at its most intense on that side. It made her feel more comfortable when standing up was becoming strenuous for her. She was on the verge of collapse.

Master Xehanort, noticing Aqua's distress, walked up to the female Keyblade warrior and pressed his hand against a certain part of Aqua's abdomen. Almost instantly she reacted with the pain beginning to subside. Her breathing slowed and deepened with each second Master Xehanort had his hand resting on that one spot. It both amazed and frightened Terra at the kind of power he was capable of possessing to find her pressure points so easily; it seemed almost superhuman.

Once she had calmed, Xehanort removed his hand to have its place taken by Aqua's. Bewildered and amazed at the same time, Aqua allowed Terra to step in front of her, staring the old master straight in the face. He paid no heed to formalities.

"If you ever go near my wife again, I swear I'll-!"

"I was only trying to help. I meant her no harm." The old master said in his raspy voice. "I do not intend on infringing on your place. There is nothing to fear."

Terra averted his eyes, and with a gruff sigh, he backed down and allowed Xehanort and Aqua to be acquainted once again.

"Aqua, what happened?" Master Eraqus asked.

She shook her head solemnly. "I don't know. That's the strongest one I've felt so far."

"So far? You have had more of these contractions?"

She nodded, "A few, though they are not as bad as it may sound. I think I'm all right for now."

Eraqus pensively stroked his facial hair, "Very well, if you insist. But I worry about you, Aqua. Be vigilant and alert me of any new developments."

Aqua's face hardened in obedience, "Yes Master."

An overbearing silence enveloped them aside from Aqua's breathing. It was so quiet in the room that they could hear a pin drop. By comparison, Aqua's long exhales sounded unnaturally loud. Xehanort frowned and decided to break the silence.

"My, you two make a wonderful couple. Tell me Eraqus, what led you to allow them to marry at such a young age?"

"I felt that they were ready. It was intended to be purely symbolic until they became Masters. Terra and Aqua have always been very mature for their age, especially Aqua. Although, I was quite disappointed to find out that she was expecting just months after they were married. They were forbidden from sleeping with each other until they I felt they had learned responsibility."

"I see. So they were already married before this? I guess that's better than having to be retroactive about it. Yet they are still so young. Most children this age are thinking about anything other than marriage or starting a family. Why do you think she wanted a child at such a young age?"

A frown sloped on his face. "I'm not sure. I never asked her why so soon. As you can see, Aqua is nearly ready to deliver, and I can tell that Terra is feeding off of Aqua's anxiety. To be so young, only fifteen, she was only a couple years younger than Terra's mother when she gave birth to him."

"I see."

"You know how she died after he was born. She wanted the name Terra." Tears began to fill his eyes as he tried to maintain composure.

"You know, Eraqus. I can see something has definitely changed in that boy. His aggressiveness took me off guard, but it seems justified. His aggression is filled with an intense light; it's almost too great to bear."

"Well, I promise it won't happen again. He's been that way since this whole thing started. Terra should know better."

Xehanort could tell by the look on his friend's face that something else was bothering him.

"You are terrible at hiding things from the world, Eraqus. There's no denying it. Something else is on your mind. What is it?"

He smiled in a way that was obviously faked. "It's nothing. Now, about what we are here to discuss-"

"No, no, Eraqus. Please. I think we can postpone our little discussion to a later date. For now, there are more important matters that need attending to."

That was when the old man noticed that the two apprentices were still standing in the room in the corner, Aqua squeezing Terra's hand as they quietly whispered to each other. Upon noticing that they were being watched, the two promptly stood at attention.

Eraqus gawked. "Terra, Aqua, what are you still doing here?"

"You never ordered us to leave." Aqua replied weakly, avoiding eye-contact at all cost. "I assumed you would need us for something."

"Well, in that case, you are excused. Please, get some rest, Aqua. Xehanort and I have business to take care of."

Xehanort's eyes, which appeared to be staring into Aqua's very soul, brought shivers down her body. She put her hand over her stomach out of fear as the baby reacted belatedly with anxious kicks and movements in response to its mother's racing heartbeat.

Terra could see the fear in her eyes, even though she was trying hard not to show it. It was just something he could pick up from her body language that no one else could. He stepped out in front of her and bowed his head out of respect to his Master.

As Terra and Aqua walked away toward the kitchen, Master Xehanort followed the pair with his eyes, his mind hard at work scheming.

When the couple arrived in the kitchen, Aqua sat down while Terra quickly fetched them each a bowl of oatmeal with just the right amount of honey on top of it. She quietly moaned and rested her hand on her stomach. Her head rested on the back of her chair as she closed her eyes to rest. Her energy had really been sapped from her after that last scare. It was as if Master Xehanort's techniques had relaxed her muscles enough to let her fall asleep at breakfast where she couldn't before.

Terra passed her the bowl with the honey on it. He took his oatmeal with a pinch of cinnamon on it instead. "Come on, you have to eat. There's no use trying to resist it now." Terra said as he cooled his spoon with his breath.

She took another strained breath before looking at him from her chair. "I don't know Terra. Something just doesn't seem right about that man. How did he know how to settle down those contractions? That's not something a man should know about."

"Who, you mean Master Xehanort? Something about him does seem a little off. I don't feel good having him around you, especially with how close you are to your due date, but if the Master trusts him. I mean…what do you think?"

"He has darkness around his heart. I can sense it, and it runs very deep, almost deep enough to avoid detection. I felt it, his power, when he put his hand on me. It was like some dark energy was subduing my body." She sighed and locked her fingers together across her stomach, which made Terra very tense. "I just don't know. I'm really nervous. I don't want people I don't know around my baby."

He reached his hands across the table and linked them with hers. "I understand, but there's nothing to worry about. Master Eraqus and I will always be here for you. But just to be safe, I think you should stay out of sight from now on."

She sighed, "Terra," she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "There have been so many close calls. How will I know if it really is time? What if I'm not ready?"

"You'll know. You are the mother after all. Something will happen, and then you'll know for sure." He paused as he watched his wife shudder in her grief and uncertainty. He reached out his arm and put his hand on top of hers. "We will be here for you always. Do you understand? You're safe."

She didn't say anything and turned her head away from him. "I'm not that hungry. I'm sorry Terra. You can have it."

"Are you feeling all right, Aqua?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No," she rose out of her chair with her hands firmly gripping the sides of the table for a moment before letting go. She put a hand on her back. "I kind of want to be alone for a while. I'm sorry Terra. I need some alone time."

"No, no, no. That's fine. Don't apologize please." He told her and took her hand. "I just want you to remember we're in this together always," he lightly kissed her hand. "Just remember that I love you, ok?"

"Thank you." A polite smile appeared on her face as her complexion grew very serene. She sighed afterwards, though, dropping her gaze past his lap and onto the floor. "However…with this, I think I need some time to figure things out on my own."

"But hun, I can-"

"You're not the one who's having the baby!"

There was a long pause. Terra released his hands to his sides. Aqua took a shaky breath and raised her hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"You know _nothing_ about this, Terra! You can't give birth, so quit acting like you and the Master know what I'm going through-how I'm feeling! You will never know, and it's something I've been thinking about for a long time. When I finally-when it happens, I'm afraid of it. I dread it every waking moment, and it's something I can't avoid. And with you breathing down my neck, it makes it even worse!"

There was silence. There were tears in her eyes. He felt terribly guilty, because he knew he had pushed her over the edge.

Instead of yelling more, she quietly shook her head and spoke in a distressed whisper. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Then without another word from either of them, Aqua turned around and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

After she left, Terra noticed that she hadn't even touched her oatmeal, not even the honey, which was her favorite part. If anything, she would have scooped it off the top and ate it if she didn't want the oatmeal part of it. He placed her bowl in the microwave for safe keeping in case she wanted it later. This only brought him greater concern.

That night at dinner, Terra noticed that Aqua wasn't talking or even touching her food all evening. She hadn't even lifted her gaze from under the table with her hands clasped in her lap. Tonight's main course was Master Eraqus' specialty: seasoned grilled chicken, her favorite since joining the apprenticeship. It was one of the few foods that she could eat without feeling sick, so Terra wondered why she wasn't enjoying it, especially since she hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night.

"Aqua, are you gonna eat?" He finally asked amid the silence at the table.

She was spaced-out and was brought back to reality by Terra's question. She stumbled out an answer as if suddenly being snapped out of a trance, "S-Sorry Terra. I guess I'm sort of out of it today."

"You kind of are. You haven't eaten a thing on your plate or even picked up a fork since you sat down. You're running on empty, Aqua. No wonder you're tired. I haven't heard you speak since breakfast. Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No, it's just that…" Aqua's voice trailed off as her hands moved over her stomach. She appeared deeply troubled but also annoyed by Terra's assumptions. More so than that though, she looked like she was in pain.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Terra, I-" she took a sudden gasp, "no thank you."

"Well then please eat something."

"Aqua," Eraqus spoke out from the head of the table. "Terra is right. You have to eat something, for your child's sake. If there is something bothering you, please speak up. We can go somewhere to talk privately about it if you wish, but I don't want you putting yourself in any danger."

"It's just…I've been thinking…about things, and they've been kinda bothering me lately. I can't get them out of my mind, and it's making me crazy."

"What kinds of things? Please, enlighten us, Aqua."

The question was accompanied with silence around the whole table. Master Xehanort was quietly finishing off his chicken while the trio was discussing their own private matters. He was silently listening. Terra extended his hand to gently clasp hers as Master Eraqus spoke. She opened her hand and squeezed his in response.

"I know you're nervous about the birth, but worrying isn't good for you or the baby. It's best for nature to take its course instead of putting more stress on your body. Do you understand?"

Aqua didn't answer him but instead pressed a hand on her lower back and gave out a soft airy moan while decompressing her spine. She winced but quickly relaxed as the sharp pain subsided. Her face reflected exhaustion.

"Aqua, you don't look well. Is there anything I can do for you? Terra and I, we'll do anything within our power to ease your burden. Please, let us help you."

"There isn't anything you can do…Master." As she began to wheeze, tears swelled in her eyes, and she shook her head. She was fighting with all her might not to show weakness, and she was clearly losing. She rose from the table and began to walk away, before Terra grabbed hold of her arm, almost knocking her over.

When that happened though, the corner of the table was pressed into her stomach. There was a sharp shout of pain followed by gasping and tears sprinkling on the floor. Terra, realizing his mistake, arose and attempted to cradle her in his arms.

"Terra, leave me be. You've done enough. I'm…I'm fine."

Master Eraqus recognized that look in her eyes, that spark of determination. She was bent on making sure her comrades did not worry about her, even if it prolonged her own suffering. Yet, her pain was so great that nothing she did could conceal it from anyone at the table. It nearly brought her master to tears.

Eraqus stood up and accompanied her to the stairs until she turned to him.

"Thank you for your concern, Master, but I think I can manage." Aqua said quietly and began slowly up the stairs but not without great difficulty. Master Eraqus watched her as she struggled up the steps with her hand on her back. Only when she reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to her room did he finally relax, but only enough to finish his meal with Terra and Master Xehanort before disappearing into his study. Aqua appeared very frail at the top of the stairs and was struggling to keep moving toward her bedroom while Terra tried to watch her from his chair.

She slowly walked to her room when she leaned over against her closed door to deal with worsening pains in her back and abdomen. She sighed when she took hold of the doorknob. "I know you're excited to see your dad and Master, but right now, Mommy needs her rest. You can't come yet-you're not allowed to, understand?"

At the sound of Aqua's voice, the baby started to kick excitedly. She moaned with her hand on her stomach, silently cursing to herself.

"It's ok Aqua. You can cope. Just stay firm. You can do this. The Master would want you to stay strong. You can do this." She mumbled to herself as she closed the door. She was intending on changing into her night clothes and sleeping off the evening pains in hopes of recovering some of her lost stamina, but she decided she couldn't even handle that much and decided to wear her training clothes to bed. She settled down atop her blankets with her back against the decorative pillows that adorned her bed. Her legs were opened as wide as the width of her bed would allow with her knees bent outward. She sighed. "Whew," she put her hand gently on her stomach. "Ah, can't you wait until tomorrow? Now's not a good time-"

The baby responded by landing a fierce kick to her ribs which cut her off followed by her stomach muscles becoming very tense. It made her cringe.

"Ooh!" she sat up and leaned forward. "No!" she said in an airy voice. "Baby, please not now. Just give me a little more time! Mommy's not ready for this yet. Just wait until morning, please!" She heard metal-toed shoes walking up the stairwell, a sound that she knew very well was not from her master. "Terra, help me! I need you, Terra!"

The young man had just finished climbing the stairs to check up on his wife when he heard her desperate pleas. He pounded on the door with his fist. "Aqua, are you ok? What's going on?"

"Terra, please, the baby!" she was able to yell before doubling over.

She had one hand over her mouth, shaking her head in near silence. Pained muffled whimpers escaped from her covered mouth while her other hand moved over her stomach as she tilted her head back. Her eyes were tightly shut as her nose wrinkled in pain and the muscles in her face tightened. All Terra could hear were her cries and strained breathing. Despite all the warning signs, Terra was caught completely off guard.

When he finally found his tongue, he called out to her. "Don't worry Aqua. I'll…uh….I'll go get help. Ok? Sit tight for just a minute."

When Aqua opened her mouth, she gasped and screamed "Hurry!"

In a panic, Terra ran down the hall like a madman. He wanted to find Master Eraqus as quickly as possible and get back to her before it was too late.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra shouted, but all he found inside his master's study was Xehanort reading a book. Xehanort eyed the hyperventilating young man curiously, sensing something was afoot. Terra secretly wished he hadn't run into the old man now.

"Terra my boy, what seems to be the matter?" he asked in a calm raspy voice.

"Aqua's in labor. I need to find Master Eraqus. Do you know where he is?"

"Calm down. It's all right. Look, I'll go up to examine her. You call Eraqus down from the summit, and I will meet you there."

Something inside of him snapped when he sensed darkness flicker within Xehanort, and suddenly he was forced to take action. "No! I need to be with her. She's counting on _me_ to be there for her. She's my wife, the mother of my child. I need to be the one at her side."

The old man nodded, seeming to acknowledge his concern rather than react to his outward aggression. "I understand. I'll fetch Eraqus and send him up to you. Go tend to your wife."

Terra arrived at Aqua's door to her screaming his name in a heartbreaking cry. "Terra, help me! Please…"

Both men stiffened at the sudden outcry.

"Aqua!" he clumsily rushed up the stairs, barged in her room, and kneeled on the floor next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair gently with his fingers. "It's ok, Aqua. I'm here. Just hold on. Master Eraqus will be here soon."

She nodded and clasped Terra's hand. She felt another contraction building from below. She moved onto her hands and knees and gave a troubled gasp for breath.

"Keep breathing Aqua. I'm right here. Don't worry. You need to keep breathing."

Strangely, Aqua wasn't the one disheveled and panicked; Terra was. He didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. He was not a woman, so he could not give any advice on how she should handle the birth. It was beyond his limit of understanding. Aqua tried desperately to lessen the pain deep within her body, fighting it with all her might to keep her strong. Terra continued to let his hand be gently clasped by his wife. She had not been hurting him, to his relief, but he knew that would soon change with the intensity of her contractions. She needed him here. This was his rightful place during the birth of his first child, and he felt no regrets letting her break his hand if that was what it took to help her get through it. He would die for her, if that was what she needed.

But everything changed when that same contraction reached its peak, and Aqua gripped Terra's hand even tighter with a suffocated squeak, almost begetting a cry from Terra's mouth. He held in his feelings of pain from his wife, knowing that the ordeal she was suffering through was much worse than anything he had ever experienced. He bit down on his fingernails and started gnawing on them anxiously while his other hand throbbed in her unrelenting vice-grip.

"Come on," Terra whispered with great frustration out of fear for Aqua's wellbeing. "Master, please hurry."

Aqua screamed but bit down on her lower lip to muzzle her outcry midway. She raised her head against the headboard and pushed out a few bitter tears. As the contraction died away, she opened her mouth to let out nervous gasping breaths. Terra could see she was tense with anxiety and that she was having more difficulties trying to catch her breath. She was fighting the pain, which was exactly what the Master suggested to her that she _not_ do. This brought tears to his eyes, and, for once in his life, he was not afraid to show his true feelings around Aqua and silently cried alongside her.

Twenty minutes passed, and Terra's frustration was slowly building into rage. He wondered how long it was going to take the old man to find their Master and bring him here. Aqua was leaning on him, screaming at the top of her lungs in unthinkable agony. Terra had never seen his wife in so much pain; it was hard to watch. Not even after battles when she was left bruised and bloody had she ever appeared so desperate or so vulnerable. A new protectiveness stirred in Terra's body, telling him that he must stop at nothing to ensure Aqua's safety and comfort. He was about ready to run out into the hall and find the Master himself, when finally he heard someone running for them with a wave of white light leading the way. The light glowed brighter and brighter until its source was revealed. Behind the lit Keyblade was Master Eraqus. Terra sighed with relief.

"Master, thank goodness!" Terra shouted aloud. Aqua was rendered speechless by another contraction pressing down from all sides. She cried out briefly at the peak and forced her eyes to close as her back arched and tears began to fall again. Master Eraqus took hold of her other hand while stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Steady Aqua. You're going to be fine. Xehanort," Xehanort cocked an eyebrow at Eraqus, "I'm going to need you to bring Terra out of the room. I need to check her dilation. In the meantime, he needs to be calm in order to be in here with her."

Xehanort nodded and pulled Terra by the arm out of the room with surprising force for an old man. Terra was reluctant to leave Aqua's side or let go of her hand, but he was forced to by both of the older Keyblade Masters. Eraqus approached Aqua from the foot of the bed. She was still struggling to breathe as Eraqus helped her out of her training clothes. Suddenly a warm liquid flushed onto the bed from between her legs. She cried as he tried to soak up the liquid with a towel from the nightstand, and placed it underneath her. The shock left her breathless. Eraqus put his hand on her knee while remaining calm and composed.

"Master, was that-?"

"Yes Aqua. You water sack ruptured. It's one of the signs that your child is getting ready to be born. I'm sorry you have to go through labor like this. If I had known it would be this soon, I would have been better prepared."

She leaned her head back on the pillow and sighed, "Oh no." As the previous contraction died away, Eraqus responded with more words of encouragement after covering her with a clean blanket to replace the one she had stained with blood.

"Try to relax. You're going to be ok. We are all here for you and will get you anything you need. You have nothing to worry about. Listen to your instincts, and tell us if there is anything we can do to assist you."

"Listen to my instincts? Ok." She closed her eyes to focus when another contraction hit her harder than any one she felt previously. It caused her to tense up and cry out in pain before she suddenly closed her mouth and squirmed.

"Breathe Aqua! Try not to fight it. Remember what I taught you: when you fight pain, you will always lose."

Aqua took one huge gasp to fuel another outcry as she trembled from the intensity of the contraction. Master Eraqus put his hands on her knees to steady her. She forced air in and out of her lungs through the immense pain while doubled over in bed.

"Aqua, I have great news. You're about five centimeters dilated. You're halfway there."

"How much more do I have to endure?" she asked through a withered breath.

"You still have five more centimeters to go. Then it'll be time to push, and our real work begins."

She laid her head back and groaned. So this wasn't close to being over. The blue-haired woman was unsure of how much more of this she could take. And she thought most of the pain she felt was because she was making more progress than that. She suddenly shouted at an unexpected contraction, "Ah! Master, I can't!" She shot up and wrapped her arms around her stomach, trembling. "Master, please, I can't wait this long for the baby to come. I need something to lessen the pain. It's too much! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, Aqua. We all know you are very strong, and I have no doubt in my mind you are going to get through this just fine."

"How am I going to get by? I've never been in this much pain before. Master! What do I do?"

"Let your body tell you what to do. Move around until you find a comfortable position to deal with the contraction. That is all I can say." He offered her one of her larger nightgowns to cover herself. "The only sure way to make it through this is to be involved with your body's processes and help work the baby through."

Aqua was so disheveled that she couldn't move on her own. Master Eraqus noticed this and offered to help move her. He placed his hands hesitantly on her hips and eased her up slowly until she was on her feet again. He continued to hold her steady as she adjusted herself in hope finding a comfortable position to rest and squatted near the floor. All the while, the room echoed with her ghostly moans while she suffered alongside her master who refused to leave her side. She could be heard clearly outside the room, where Terra was pacing back and forth in the hall.

He cringed when he heard her scream again, gripping his hair in his fists just short of ripping it out by the roots. He let out an irritated groan and resumed his aggressive pacing and nearly punched a hole in the wall. Meanwhile Master Xehanort stood by the stairs, watching the young man's hysteria with intrigue.

"Why don't you go in there, boy? You hear your wife; you hear her struggling. I figured you would be ready to break down the door to help her by now. It was ultimately your fault that she now holds a child inside of her womb, and you have a responsibility to ensure your offspring's survival, yes? It is your job as the baby's father to help her bring it into the world. It is your duty!"

Terra grunted and shook his head. He stopped and then looked at him, finally knowing what must be done. But his actions were very hesitant. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open silently. He caught a glimpse of Aqua lying on her side then sitting up frantically. Her face was drained of its color, and she was in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes and let out a dolorous wail. She had not noticed Terra's presence yet. Aqua then carefully moved her legs over the side of the bed, her gait still wide, and moved down onto the floor. She beamed when Terra appeared by her side, his hands on her back and on top of her head. If she had the energy, she would have smothered him in a full-body embrace.

"How're you doing, honey?"

"I'm sick of this." She said with an irritated groan. She bowed her head in tears. "It hurts! Terra, why did you do this to me?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll help you out as best I can." He carefully stroked her hair while she rested against the bedside. He knew he had to choose his words carefully or risk upsetting her. "I'm just glad you're ok. How are things progressing? Any luck?"

"I have…five more centimeters to go." Shaking her head frantically, she admitted, "I can't do this. It's been so long, and I'm already really tired. I don't think I have it in me."

His gaze was overflowing with compassion when he caressed her cheek. "The two of us together, we can get through anything."

She bit her upper-lip to hold back a scream. Panting desperately through her nose, her body trembled in Terra's arms as she tried desperately to compose herself in front of him. Looking up at his master, Terra's eyes begged the elder for help. He didn't know what to do. Aqua moaned boisterously while writhing against Terra's chest. Terra's only reaction was to hold her close in hope that it would help her, but he knew his efforts would be futile. The battle was hers to fight. He could not interfere.

"Aqua, don't forget to breathe." Terra whispered softly. He watched her quietly struggle to breathe. He could only stroke her back to help her relax. He tried to smile at the prospect of their new baby, if only to protect his own sanity. After he assisted her in climbing into bed, Terra was feeling optimistic on her progress once his master checked on her dilation again. Meanwhile, Aqua lay on her side momentarily as she did her best to relax.

"How much does she have left, Master Eraqus?"

The elder sighed in defeat. "It can take hours; it can take days. We don't know. It could be up to twenty-four hours before this labor is over. She is at six centimeters, a small improvement. This will last at least through the night. I don't know how long she's been feeling the contractions, so there is no clear timeframe we could expect this child to be born in as of yet. Something tells me that she first went into labor sometime last night or earlier. I think she hid it from us to prevent us from worrying."

 _Well_ , thought Terra. _That would explain why Aqua had a hard time going to bed and why she was up late._ Terra berated himself for not putting the pieces together.

"She's been in a great deal of pain for all this time…but she didn't even ask for help. How could I be so blind?"

"Yeah," Terra whispered to himself. "I should have suspected something when she asked if she could stay in bed this morning. I should have listened to her."

"No. It's my fault. When she felt those contractions this morning, I should have taken immediate action. I was a fool, Terra. I underestimated how severe the symptoms were."

Terra felt his heart sink as he saw the guilt in Eraqus' eyes. Both men felt that they had failed Aqua. If they had been more vigilant, things maybe would be going smoother than they were now. Signs were all around them as far back as the previous afternoon, but neither was able to pick it up. That, or Aqua was keen on keeping it hidden from them. All of the clues led Terra to conclude that Aqua did not want to worry her master, and that was why she tried her best to hide her symptoms. Even when asked, she downplayed the fact that she was in active labor while it was blatantly obvious. It was a testament to Aqua's strength and her kindness toward others; she was considerate to a fault.

Eraqus appeared as though he was about to sob, but then his face hardened into a serious expression when he saw Aqua squirm and gasp.

"The baby must be very large to cause her this much pain without any progress. She may not be able to push without some help, and if that happens, we would have no choice but to pull the baby out ourselves." His eyes darkened with fatigue. "Don't plan on getting any sleep tonight, Terra. This will probably continue until dawn."

Terra nodded and gently wrapped his fingers around his wife's clenched hand.

As the hours passed, everyone was on pins and needles throughout the night. At around midnight, Aqua started feeling more intense contractions more frequently than before, with one coming every eleven minutes. She stopped moving about the room and remained on her bed, lying almost motionless.

Terra watched her face as she watched his. He kept his hand outstretched for her to take. Although her squeezes still hurt, they were beginning to lose their bite. Terra knew she was fading, but the Aqua he fell in love with would never relent so easily. However, the pain and fatigue were contagious, and he could sense that she could lose this fight if he and Maser Eraqus weren't vigilant enough.

She was hesitant to leave the bed. In spite of this, she had to be escorted to use the bathroom frequently, a responsibility that fell onto Terra's shoulders. It broke his heart hearing her cries and moans echoing off the walls, but it did give them some alone time together. On one of those trips at around four o'clock in the morning, Aqua shrieked just shy of the door and widened her gait. Her arms locked against the doorframe. She froze in place with her face drained of color suddenly, her mouth agape as she sobbed. She looked like she was about to faint before her face suddenly contorted in unbearable pain, and an unbelievably loud cry erupted from her throat.

"Aqua? Aqua!" Terra held her by her shoulders to keep her standing, but she didn't speak a word. "Aqua, what's wrong?"

"Terra, I can't move! I feel…I feel the head."

"The _head_? You mean the baby is coming now?"

"MASTER! Master Eraqus! Master, please help me!" She howled and cried for her master as if she was on the verge of being eaten. Hot tears raced down her cheeks. Unbearable pressure was being applied to her most vulnerable regions, and it hurt! Much of her body tensed up until her diaphragm became paralyzed.

Amid the buzzing incoherent thoughts in Aqua's mind, a subconscious order took full priority, and her instincts told her to push, _hard_. With that, she braced herself near the floor and tried to force the baby out of her. With the overwhelming pain, she could faintly detect Terra's hand rubbing up and down her back. The rest of the world was dead to all her other senses. Even with her eyes open, she could not see her master entering the room.

Eraqus rushed in to her squatting on the floor straining until her face was bright red. For once, the female Keyblade wielder did not cry out, because she was holding her breath while pushing. It was enough to make Eraqus frantic.

The elder sidestepped around Terra and knelt in front of Aqua, shaking her shoulders to get her attention. "I need you to pace yourself. Don't overexert yourself as you push. I need you to breathe. Do it with me. Take a deep breath…"

Master Eraqus walked through deep breathing exercises with Aqua while Terra followed along with them to ease the burden on his wife. Eventually, Terra started to feel lightheaded himself.

Aqua slowed her pace while working in concert with her Master. She threw her head back with an elongated cry. Eraqus put his hands tenderly on her belly, but even that small touch made her wince. She shrieked, "Don't touch me! That hurts!"

"I see. The baby's head is here." he pointed to her lower pelvis. "The rest of the baby is curled up higher in the abdomen. Everything is as it should be. This is going to be nice steady birth, but the baby is fairly large."

Terra peered around Aqua's frame. "Is that bad, Master?"

"No, it's a good thing, but it means we have more work to do. Are you ready, Aqua?"

"M-Master? I really need to, ooh! I feel like I have to push again!"

"Alright, on my mark I want you to pace yourself while pushing. Using too much energy at once isn't going to speed up the delivery. Take your time and stop to breathe. But first, we need to get you off the bathroom floor and to a more comfortable place."

Aqua nodded nervously. She slipped the back of her hand into Terra's palm through their fingers and curled her fingers around his. Terra tried to walk her to bed, but she collapsed. Instinct took over, and Terra lifted her up and ran her to her bed. After the female Keyblade wielder settled down in a position she was somewhat comfortable, Eraqus gave her the all-clear to continue. It was an anxious time that slowed seconds into hours in everyone's mind. Aqua's shouts pierced the air and rang in the halls throughout the castle. They were harmonized by Terra and Eraqus' words of loving encouragement, while Master Xehanort remained silent and awaited instructions from Eraqus, after he had just recently stepped back into the room.

Something wasn't right. Something was off, and Aqua could feel it in her bones. The way that man stared at her, her instincts told her he was a threat. Unable to unlock her gaze from Master Xehanort, she quietly moved her right hand forward and away from Terra, and called her Keyblade to her defense.

"Get out of my heart, Xehanort!"

This sudden accusation took Eraqus by surprise. Terra didn't care. Someone was scaring his wife, and he dealt with threats indiscriminately without mercy. He gestured to Aqua to put away her Keyblade as Terra called upon Earthshaker, which shielded Aqua entirely. His power pulsed through the blade through the love in his heart.

Master Eraqus was dumbfounded, while Master Xehanort seemed eerily indifferent. When the light master looked a little closer, the reason for their distress became clear. A cold heavy air was none other than the power of darkness, and Aqua was clashing with it in her heart. Her face depicted intense pain, but the light radiating from her cerulean eyes showed agitation but mostly fear. Something had driven her to feel as though she needed to fight for her life; the pulsing light he detected was proof of that. Terra however, appeared to be acting solely based on Aqua's signals and looked ready to kill. Behaving as though they were one, Terra's fierce protective nature overrode any need for reason, because his loved ones were in danger. Something different was radiating from Terra's heart though, and it seemed to be an unstable mix of light and darkness brought on by a desperate desire for more power. As the two parents-to-be continued to shout at Master Xehanort, Eraqus saw Aqua begin to struggle, only this time she seemed reluctant to push. What was holding her back?

"Keep pushing, Aqua. Don't hold back. Do what your body commands of you. Leave, Xehanort!"

Xehanort reluctantly nodded and slowly slunk out of the room. Meanwhile, Aqua finally released the tension in her chest with desperate gasps for air.

"I'll ask you two about this later, but we have other priorities."

Aqua nodded. "Thank you, Master."

As Aqua continued to push, Terra wanted to do anything to help her along. So he decided that giving his beloved a nice massage would ease her tired muscles. At first, he started with her shoulders and received positive feedback, and as he descended down her back, he could visibly see her body loosen up and hear her breaths become less strained. Once he reached the base of her spine, she let out a loud moan. Terra didn't know if it was a good or bad sign, but he later heard her pant again after another strong push. After a while, he decided to change it up and started kneading around to her abdomen, which caused her to abruptly cry out, "Ow! Don't touch! It hurts!"

"Oh! I'm sorry." When he backed off, she resumed pushing. She held his hand tightly, refusing to let go. After a taxing effort that lasted about an hour, Master Eraqus had exciting news for the expectant parents.

"The head and shoulders are free now Aqua. Keep going!"

Aqua screamed louder than she had before, something that Terra was astonished by, but he held her up securely while their master cupped his hands to catch the rest of the baby as it emerged.

"That's good. Push some more just like you just did and we'll be there in no time."

Aqua squirmed and forced all of the air from her lungs to increase the pressure building in her abdomen. She could feel the baby moving out at a painstakingly slow pace when she suddenly experienced a quick burst of energy that eased much of the baby through in one go.

Terra's heart raced in his chest, pounding like a drum. As he watched his laboring wife, he found the entire scenario surreal. He felt his throat start to close as it rapidly dried out while he tried to come to terms that he was a father. With this, he held his beloved's hand tightly, passing on as much light as he could to show his support for her.

For Aqua, it was an entirely different story. She still felt the electric shock dancing on her skin of dark magic in the air, which no one else took notice. She was afraid, afraid of the danger that lurked within the castle, afraid for her husband and child, and also afraid that she would not live up to the standard of what a good mother should. The pain brought with it a sobering reality check. Her wish was about to be fulfilled, but she felt like she needed more time. However, with Terra loyally by her side, she had the peace of mind that he would be extra vigilant in making sure nothing bad would befall their new baby. Her thoughts briefly wandered to how Master Eraqus was going to react to the child being born, but those thoughts ended when she felt a surge of pain and was suddenly left with emptiness. The baby was born.

Terra heard a loud grunt from the female apprentice before a shrill cry filled the room, followed by Master Eraqus' delighted chuckles. "Well, well, what do we have here? Congratulations. You have successfully brought a beautiful baby boy into the world. You two should be very proud, especially you Aqua. This is a momentous achievement that only a select few of us are ever chosen to undertake."

"Thank you Master Eraqus." The woman said with a sigh, her arms outstretched. To Terra, she looked like she was about to cry, or shatter into pieces considering how much her body was trembling as she was tucked into bed. In reality, it was neither. She just wanted the assurance that her little baby was under her care-her protection, because she knew no one would be worthy of such perfection.

Aqua was handed the child wrapped tenderly in a green blanket. The babe donned blond hair, a beautifully round face, and fair skin. The baby was still crying when he was embraced by his mother, but almost instantly, he opened his eyes, gazed lovingly at Aqua, and quieted down.

"Aw, he's so beautiful. Terra," she smiled up at her husband, "he's ours."

Terra's eyes shimmered with tears as he reached out his hand to stroke the baby on the head. It felt like fine silk to his fingers, warm from his mother's womb yet luxuriously soft. Master Eraqus smiled as he watched the pair tenderly handle their new arrival. Terra lovingly kissed his wife's lips before she cut him off to breathe again.

"Terra, I think I need to deliver the placenta still."

Terra appeared dumbfounded, "Wait, the _what_?"

"Master, if I could have your assistance again?"

A soft smile graced the old man's lips, "Of course. Feel free to begin whenever you are ready."

With a little more pushing, Aqua was able to rid herself of what had once kept her baby alive. Now, it was merely a bloody mass of flesh. Terra's face paled, but he could not get himself to speak when he saw his wife turn pale and fall back on the bed. She was utterly exhausted.

After properly disposing of the placenta, Master Eraqus addressed his two pupils. "I need to speak to Master Xehanort for a moment. I will leave you two to get acquainted with our newest addition."


	4. Ventus

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Part IV: Ventus**

Terra stared at the child, fascinated as to why he had blond hair when neither of them expressed that trait. He definitely had his mother's fair skin and shared the eye color of both parents but, once again, more closely resembled his mother. Despite his small stature, his being radiated with the purest light imaginable, and this made the new father very proud. He would be destined for greatness as an accomplished Keyblade Master someday.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy. I'm the one who got you to settle down when your mom got mad at you for being feisty. Remember that?" The man said as he waved at the newborn, chuckling.

"Terra!"

"Sorry." Then the baby cracked a smile and giggled at his father's face before grabbing his finger. "Oh, he's a strong one. He'll definitely turn into a fine warrior. What should we name him?"

Aqua smiled. "His hair is all over the place like it was blown around by the wind. I got it! We'll name him Ventus."

"Ventus…I like it. It sort of clicks, you know?"

She nodded. Then her eyes darkened as she began to assess the situation they were in. "Terra, do you think we'll be able to complete our training to become Keyblade Masters if we're busy raising a child? Do you really think we could?"

Terra pondered that for a moment. Part of him knew Aqua was right, at least seeing it from her point of view. While it was true that he could promptly resume his training with Eraqus, Aqua would be stuck at home for weeks recovering and caring for the baby, and for the next few years taking care of their son would be a top priority in her mind over training. She couldn't possibly handle it on her own with having to feed and nurture the child twenty-four hours a day, mostly by herself. This made Terra very sad. He didn't want to continue training without her, but he knew that their priorities had changed the moment they found out about Ventus' existence. All the while, he was well aware of their youth and inexperience with children, especially newborn infants, and that maybe it would be best that the boy was raised somewhere else with a more experienced caregiver who could give him the guidance he needed.

But just looking at the way Aqua held the baby close to her, he knew it was going to be nearly impossible for her to let go. He sighed sadly as she pulled up the blanket to conceal herself while attempting to nurse. At first, she seemed focused on trying to place the baby's head in the right place; he noticed a slight grimace before she finally got the hang of it and relaxed. Terra could tell by the glistening in her eyes that she was taking motherhood in stride and was more than ready for the sacrifices she would have to make in the name of parenthood.

Terra, however, was having second thoughts, though he did his best to keep that inside his head and away from Aqua. He didn't know if he was fit to be a father. What if he messed up? What if the baby didn't like him? It wouldn't be like with Aqua, since she's already had nine months to bond intimately with their baby. He was an outsider, and, unlike her, he didn't have paternal instincts to tell him what to do with the baby, at least none that he knew of. It seemed almost impossible for him to ever pull this off.

According to the teachings his master had lectured him and Aqua about human physiology, the connection between mother and baby is formed within the baby's first seconds of life when both gaze into each other's eyes for the first time. Their hearts become one through a bond stronger than any force in the universe. What's more, hormones in the mother's blood help to cement that bond and allow a faster recovery from her labor. Immediately after birth is arguably, according to his master's teachings, the only time that anyone could separate the two before the attachment is formed. Their hearts' connection could never be safely separated after that point. Terra knew that window of opportunity had long since passed. Their hearts were permanently connected with one another, and all the darkness in the universe could never drive Aqua away from her baby. He knew that connection was already there from how she behaved during his birth, how she was ready to defend him with her Keyblade while still enduring excruciating pain. He felt that she would have outright attacked Xehanort if he had not stepped in to ease the tension. He didn't know how she would have done it, but she would have found a way.

 _She may have already formed that everlasting before the baby was even born_ , Terra mused. She would not give him up without a fight, and with her exemplary affinity to magic, she still had the capability of defending herself even while currently being bedridden, though he didn't know how much of her energy was still residing in her magic reserves. Still, Terra thought, it would be devastating for her if she was told she had to give up the one thing she dreamed of almost as much as she dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master. But sadly, it was a possibility that was all too likely.

"Terra, can I have a word with you please?" It was Master Eraqus as he stood just outside the door with a grim expression that made the new father's muscles stiffen.

Once they were out of the room and sure that she wasn't listening, Eraqus quietly closed the door. Terra's heart dropped to his stomach at the thought of what his master might say next.

"Terra, I need to speak to you about your son-"

"Ventus," Terra interjected. "Ahem, his name is Ventus, Master."

"Terra," the elder placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I'm asking you, not as your master, but as your guardian, to reconsider keeping Ventus here at the castle. Think about what's best for your son-"

"What? That's insane! Master, why would you say something like that?"

"Now Terra, calm yourself. I was speaking with Master Xehanort, and we both reached a consensus that when the time comes…Ventus will leave with Master Xehanort to grow up and become a Keyblade wielder."

Terra's heart shattered into a million pieces, each with the sharpness of a knife in his chest. He choked out a sob while desperately trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "Master, what about Aqua?"

"What about her, Terra? She has proven herself a fine Keyblade warrior and a caring mother. However, it is because of her strong maternal nature that we think it is best that she is separated from the child, at least for a little while, until she is far enough in her training to be able to bring Ventus back to begin his own training. She wouldn't be able to let go, Terra. Think about what's best for your son."

"What about _her_ feelings? Have you put _that_ into consideration? Don't you see she was bent on keeping him since the day of his conception? She always wanted this, and she wants to prove to you that she can do both. Master, why can't you see that?"

"It is impossible to raise a child and achieve the title of Keyblade Master at once. Surely you know this well enough by now, _son_."

That word pierced through his heart like a knife. Never had Master Eraqus referred to him like that since he was a small child. He couldn't remember how long it had been, but he did remember that he had always referred to Eraqus as "Master" for that exact same reason: Eraqus was not his biological father. Terra's father had left him and his mother for dead long before he was born, and Master Eraqus stepped in and volunteered to take on that role shortly before Terra was born; so much so that Terra called him "father" until the day he learned about his real family. It was Master Eraqus who raised him for infancy after his mother's death in childbirth, and it hadn't been since Terra was about five years of age that they stopped using the terms "father" and "son" to refer to each other. Now those repressed feelings of the childhood he never had were tearing away at him until his chest was close to ripping itself apart. Terra gasped for breath behind broken sobs as he fought to keep rein over his emotions.

" _Father_ , you don't understand. I love him too. I don't want our family to separate. Don't you see? We can make this work. You know Aqua will never be the same if we rob her of her dream, and neither will I, because I love him too. I don't want my son to grow up like I did! He can't grow up with just his master. He needs a mother in his life."

Eraqus' back straightened in surprise, but his eyes were placid with his lips sloping in a gentle smile. He wrapped his arms around Terra in a loving embrace before releasing him. "Terra, my son, I loved you and your mother so much that I gave up everything I had to make sure you grew up safe and happy, and that has not changed. However, it is important that both of your resume your training as soon as possible. It is better for you and your son. Has Aqua decided to breastfeed?"

Terra blushed at the memory of Aqua tucking Ventus under her blanket while he was nursing and the serenity in her eyes. He smiled. "Yes Master."

"I was afraid of this." The old man sighed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well, we will have to wait until the child is weaned off of mother's milk before we can give custody to Master Xehanort. This, mind you, will mean that your training will be put on hold until then. Do you understand?"

Like he had just won the lottery, Terra's eyes lit up until they were almost glowing, "Really Master?" At his master's nod, he propelled himself into the air, "YES! Yes! I'm a father! I'm a FATHER! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Aqua was still in bed when she heard Terra from out in the hall shouting in celebration. Something inside her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she beamed at her newborn baby who now had a safe place to call home.

As Master Eraqus and Xehanort discussed Ventus' future, Terra and Aqua were permitted to keep their son while he was still small. Aqua, in response, held little Ventus close while both parents cooed at their bundle of joy. Though it wouldn't be easy, Terra and Aqua were determined to make this work. Nothing was going to stop them, even if it meant that they would need to take some time off from training to take care of him. It was well worth it.


	5. Secret Whispers

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Part V: Secret Whispers**

As the first days of their new life began, Terra and Aqua were constantly awoken by their new charge during all hours of the night due to excessive crying. And since Aqua had to be awake to feed the baby, she kicked Terra in the side to rouse him so she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Terra, wake up! Go get Ven out of his crib. He needs to be fed."

Terra, groggy and sleepy-eyed, blindly obeyed and picked up the infant from his crib to bring to her. At only three days after the birth, Aqua was still recovering from labor, so it was Terra's job to assist her whenever she needed to get out of bed or feed Ventus. Terra leaned on her shoulder while she guided her infant to her breast through touch alone. As she waited for Ventus to feed, she smiled when she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek. Terra could almost swear that she was visibly glowing in the darkness; that maybe the light in her heart was radiating outward to cast a shadow around them. It was a warm, inviting glow that reminded him why he fell in love with her in the first place.

And with that, when Aqua lowered Ventus from her chest, they heard a tiny grumble coming from the baby's belly before they heard another noise.

"Hic! Hic! Hiccup! Hic, hiccup!"

This took Terra by surprise, but Aqua was calm as if already knowing what to do. She leaned forward, held Ventus over her shoulder, and began rubbing his back. As if by magic, there was a loud burp not ten seconds later. It was amazing how, for a first-time mother, she seemed to know exactly what to do in every situation.

"I read up in the library that babies need to be burped after feeding, or they'll get the hiccups." She whispered as she leaned in to Terra's chest. Terra draped his arm lightly around her while being mindful about her sore spots, as both apprentices gazed at the moonlit balcony.

"Come on. See? You can totally do this. There's no reason why Master Eraqus should believe that you couldn't be a great mother. I mean, you picked up on something that I had no clue how to handle. You really are amazing."

"Well, I did do my research. While _somebody_ was up at the summit training, I was left by myself with a lot of reading to do while confined to the castle. I just did all the reading I could, and even then, I got really bored. I couldn't use magic, because I didn't know how it would affect the baby, but he seems fine at least."

While the couple continued to chat, little Ventus was sound asleep in his mother's arms. Eventually, both mother and baby fell asleep, and it was up to Terra to return the infant to his crib without waking her. It was then that Terra began to wonder what would become of his son if something happened to him or Aqua. Something in that thought stirred his protective instincts, bringing him great unease. With his wife incapacitated, for all intents and purposes, what was going to happen if he was suddenly forced to embark on a mission? Sure, Master Eraqus promised him that he would postpone training until Ventus was fully weaned, but emergencies do happen. This made him very tense, so much so that he worried for a moment about crushing Aqua in his grasp. Though this world remained in perfect balance between light and dark, that didn't mean the worlds under their jurisdiction couldn't fall into chaos. And, as Keyblade wielders, it was their sworn duty to protect and maintain the balance of light and darkness.

 _Darkness…_

Something about that word and its very essence set off alarm bells in his mind. When darkness came to mind, he could only think of terrible things: of his wife and child being swallowed up-of Xehanort snatching away his most precious jewel. No, he declared to himself, he wouldn't let Xehanort get away with it, but that didn't mean he had any idea how to stop it.

After six days of bed rest, Aqua felt well enough to return to the lower floors of the castle where everyone else was gathered at the breakfast table.

"Well, look who's here! Good morning, Aqua!" Eraqus greeted exuberantly as he approached her for a hug.

The young woman smiled and took a deep breath through her nose. "That smells delicious. What is it?"

"Banana-nut bread," Terra replied with a smirk, "though I do remember someone saying a few months ago about how the smell made her sick. Ring any bells?"

Aqua huffed irritably and stomped out of the kitchen into the foyer, where Masters Eraqus and Xehanort were busy discussing something over tea. She quietly sat down in one of the armchairs, angling her descent so that she wouldn't feel pressure on places where she was still sore. She appeared calm and collected but not willing to spark conversation. The room quickly fell silent.

"Aha, I see you're making a remarkable recovery, Aqua." Xehanort pointed out in order to break the silence.

The woman sighed, so _he_ was back paying her another visit. She wanted to rip the old man's throat out for some reason. "I am doing much better, but I do feel sore in some places."

"I understand," the old man replied as he leaned back in his chair. "You should feel very proud. The child appears strong like his father."

From the kitchen, Terra peeked out and flexed, showing off his well-sculpted physique. Aqua's cheeks flushed red. Terra promptly laughed at her.

"Yes, but," Eraqus added before taking a decisive pause to take her hand in his. "Though he may grow up to be strong, what really matters is the strength of one's heart. That's what makes a true Keyblade Master."

At that moment, Eraqus looked Aqua in the eye. Inside his brown irises, she could see love, and kindness, and hope. She knew by this gesture that, after this was over, she would continue her training to become a Keyblade Master. Then again, at fifteen, she was still very young, but there was no doubt in her master's eyes that she would turn out to be a talented mage one day.

In the middle of their close moment, the baby started wailing from upstairs. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Master. Duty calls."

With a nod from her master, she stood up and hastily climbed the stairs and moved toward the sound. When she opened her door, the sound bombarded her eardrums. Momentarily stunned, she composed herself and approached the crib.

"Aw, Ven-Ven, what's the matter?" As she picked up the crying infant, a strong odor invaded her nostrils. "WHOA! Somebody's got a stinky. Lemme get you changed."

She carefully unfastened the tape around the diaper before unfolding it. Carefully, she reached over for the baby powder when her hand slipped. She accidentally let go of the flap over the baby's groin and was sprayed with a stream of urine that landed on her cheek. She blocked it with her hand, but what was most important was to keep down the stream. It took her a long time and some scrambling around the bathroom, but she was finally able to change Ventus' diaper-and not a moment too soon either.

"Aqua, where are you?"

"Terra, thank goodness you're here. You wouldn't believe the craziness I had to go through just to get Ventus' diaper on."

"Ha, is that right? How bad could one baby be? I bet I could get Ven's diaper on in no time flat."

Aqua raised an eyebrow, "Ven? Is that his new nickname?"

"Well, I thought it would be easier than calling him _Ventus_ all the time. What do you think, honey?"

To Terra's relief, the young woman smiled warmly at him then to her child. "I think it sounds cute. I like it. Ven it is!"

With a hearty chuckle, Terra pulled his beloved into a hug. Snidely, he offhandedly asked, "You think we'll be good parents?"

A bemused grin graced Aqua's lips. "I think we can do it. Ven is going to make a fine Keyblade wielder. He'll be strong, brave, and have a strong light. We'll show the Master that we can do this."

In that instant, the smile was wiped from Terra's face as he envisioned in his mind Aqua's devastation when the day finally comes when they will be deemed insufficient caretakers for little Ventus. It took all his willpower to stay in the present and not betray the uncertainty in his eyes.

In truth, Aqua noticed the dark shadows in Terra's eyes, but she said nothing. Instead, she placed Ventus back in his crib for a nap with a clean diaper on. It was time for them to continue on with their training.

Master Xehanort left the Land of Departure early the next morning, stating that he felt he had overstayed his welcome and needed to return to his own private research. Master Eraqus wrinkled his nose, skeptical, but he did not say anything as he saw his old friend off with a gentle smile on his scarred face.


	6. Destiny's Union

_Kingdom Hearts and its subsequent games are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Part VI: Destiny's Union**

By now Ventus was only ten days old, yet his eyes were wide with curiosity as he scanned his new world, never letting anything go unnoticed. He was like a sponge, absorbing everything around him, and he constantly yearned for the company of his family, particularly his mother. Aqua was busy juggling her studies as an apprentice and the responsibilities of being a mother, yet she did so with exuberance. She carried baby Ven everywhere she could, including into the castle library where she studied magic theory and the many ancient tomes that lined the shelves. She was still on mandatory maternity leave for the next two weeks and was forbidden from anything physically strenuous. However, it did not mean that she didn't enjoy a bit of magic practice every now and then without anyone knowing, as long as she didn't pick up her Keyblade. She conjured a glowing orb of soft blue light from her hand. It levitated atop her outstretched palm and emitted a warm aura. As the light drew closer to Ventus, the boy tried to shield himself from the foreign entity.

"It's ok. It won't hurt you. See?" she closed her fingers around the light.

Miraculously, they didn't burn, but a weak glow still managed to escape past her fingers. As she uncurled her fist, the light was still there. Ventus was mesmerized. His tiny arms reached for the glowing orb, but he was surprised when his hand passed right through it. The boy's eyes lit up in wonder, with his big blue eyes encompassing almost half of the child's face and shimmering like waves of the sea. Aqua gazed lovingly at her son who reminded her of Terra when he was younger. He used to exhibit that same awe when their master performed new technique demonstrations during the days of their youth. She could also see traces of herself in his sapphire eyes. With a little manipulation she was able to make the light dance in her hand, flickering like a flame. She raised the light in front of her face and gently blew on the magic. The light came to life and encircled the babe's face, captivating him before floating in front of his chest.

"As long as you hold on to the light, you will always find your way home even in the deepest darkness. As long as you keep your light close, you will never be defeated." Her eyes sparkled with tears, and her voice cracked. "There will come a day when you will go away for a while…with Master Xehanort. You may not remember me, but I won't ever forget, neither will Daddy or Master Eraqus. This will always be your home, and someday your light will guide you back here. Then we can be a real family."

With Ventus soundly asleep in her arms, Aqua doubted he would remember the promise she made to him. She decided to gather up some of her light and transfer it into the boy's heart. The spell emitted a momentary glow then faded as if nothing had happened, but she knew that an unbreakable connection had been made between their hearts.

"An unbreakable connection…"

With a somber sigh, Aqua stood up to put her little angel down for a nap. She stood beside the crib for almost an hour until Terra walked in to her staring down at Ventus. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from her tears while her sleeves were damp. She hadn't noticed his approach yet as he carefully stepped inside.

Unsure of what to do, Terra was hesitant in speaking up, "Hey, uh, Aqua. You haven't eaten anything today, so the Master sent me to…uh…" He felt uncomfortable around her, as if he had interrupted a very private moment between her and Ventus. Even so, he still had to get her to come down and eat, or their master would suspect something was wrong, "Aqua…?"

She slowly turned to face him, her head still tilted forward to hide her face. Terra then noticed small shimmering droplets falling from her chin. She sniffed and wiped her eyes but didn't utter a word.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder while his eyes pleaded with her to tell him what was wrong. This is what she wanted all along, wasn't it? Then why was she sad? "Please Aqua. I'm begging you not to keep secrets from me." He then felt what he thought was a wisp of residual magic coming from the crib, and the magic was interacting with his heart. Terra grew alarmed. "You put a spell on Ventus?"

Aqua nodded slowly before tilting her head up far enough for Terra to see her worried eyes. "I made sure…that no matter what, the three of us will always be a family."

"Of course we are. We were always a family, Aqua, and always will be. You don't need to cast a spell on him to make that true. Our hearts are connected, just like the Master said."

"Yes…I know."

There was a heavy pause. Terra didn't know whether to say anything else on the subject or just leave it at that. Aqua's body started to shake with emotion, and more tears fell. This reminded Terra of the little girl he once knew and trained with, the girl that grew up to become his bride. Whenever she was like this, it stirred a strong feeling inside his heart that sought to destroy anything that made her unhappy or afraid. But now since the baby was born, many of Terra's hostilities mellowed, and he didn't feel nearly as many violent urges. It revealed a kind, nurturing man underneath all that muscle and spiky hair. He knew exactly how to handle the situation and gingerly wrapped his arms around Aqua.

She leaned into his embrace and rested her right cheek on his firm chest. He could hear her whisper, "I'm still afraid…"

"What are you afraid of, Aqua?"

"We're going to have to give up Ventus pretty soon and…and t-then….What if he forgets us, Terra? He's still too young to be able to remember any of this when he grows up. He won't remember this place, or the Master, or remember us. I don't want to lose my son! I can't lose my baby." she sobbed.

Terra felt his heart crack down the middle and bleed emotion through his body. Her words resonated with him, and he could feel it too-that unbreakable bond. He held his wife tightly in his arms while trying to remain strong. With the thought of their only son leaving them, possibly forever, it almost felt like he was sending his only child off to war. Will they ever see their boy again, or if they do see him again, will all the time they spent nurturing him in his first days of life be for naught? He knew he and Aqua shared the same nightmarish image: their boy coming home for the first time in years and then asking for their names. Would they be allowed to tell him that they were his parents, or would the Master forbid it? Either scenario felt like a knife digging into his chest.

"Terra…I don't want to leave my baby. Please don't make me leave my baby!"

Terra's emotions finally broke down. His voice quivered and cracked as he whispered. "It'll all be ok. We just have to…believe that Ven will find this place again. That's all we can do."

For a while, he listened to Aqua weep loudly in his arms, yet Ventus did not wake.

Months passed, and Ventus was already crawling around the castle in search of company. He was bright, happy, and sociable-like any child his age would be. He wasn't big enough to leave his mother's side for long, but he still wasn't content sitting still. And after weeks of waiting, Aqua finally decided to pick up her Keyblade again. She would take walks outside in the forecourt and up the mountain trail all the way to the summit with Ventus slung on her back. Still not able to walk, she had to carry him around with her when traveling long distances. When she would finish her hike up the mountain path, she would set Ventus down on the grass while she practiced with the target rings set up on the clifftop.

One day, Aqua noticed that Ventus began sitting down and watching her while she practiced. The boy's large blue eyes sparkled with the same intrigue that she saw the day she demonstrated her magic in the library. She found it absolutely adorable that, at only six months old, Ventus had already taken great interest in the Keyblade. The boy's pleading eyes told her all she needed to know.

"Oh, is _this_ what you want? Huh? Do you want to see this?"

Ventus erupted in a fit of laughter when she sat on her knees in front of him. She showed him her Keyblade, Rainfell. Ventus cooed and gurgled as he placed his hand tentatively on the shaft of his mother's blade. Once he realized that there was no danger present, he tried grasping it in his little baby hands which could barely manage to wrap around the center of the blade. His smile widened. Aqua's heart filled with joy.

 _He's going to make a wonderful Keyblade wielder._

Night fell, and Aqua found herself carrying a sleepy baby in her arms as she descended down the mountain. She was greeted by Terra, who trotted over the grass like he was made of feathers. They exchanged kisses before turning their attention to their little one.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Terra smiled.

"Yeah, he's our little angel."

"What do you want to do? I think tonight we should do something special."

"Oh! Terra, I-I don't think we-" she sputtered. "The Master would-"

"I'm not talking about sex, Aqua. I'm talking about doing something with Ventus, something special that he will remember."

With blush still on her face, Aqua tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before smiling. "That sounds wonderful, Terra."

The couple scaled the mountain trail under the guiding light of the full moon. Once they reached the summit, they sat down near the edge of the cliff, Aqua holding Ventus close to her in a sling strapped to the front of her shirt. The two sat in silence until they heard Ven stir. He began to whimper. Aqua placed her hand gently on his head. She smiled and turned him around to see the sky. The trio gazed up at the starry sky. It was pristine dark navy dotted with shimmering white specks like diamonds in the sky. Terra draped his arm around Aqua and pulled her closer to him, sighing contently.

Terra smiled. "A lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." With a sign, she stroked Ventus' hair. "I'm so glad we get to do this again. It seems like an eternity since we last went stargazing like this."

"Do you remember what happened after we sat under the stars?"

Her face reddened and turned away momentarily. Ventus giggled and outstretched his arms skyward. Both of them looked up to where their son was staring at and saw fine streaks in the sky.

"Oh wow, a meteor shower! It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Terra stole a small peck on the cheek. They sat silently under the stars and simply enjoyed the moment together.

"Ven! VENTUS! Oh no, where are you, little baby?"

Terra sprinted through the hallway, frantically calling for little Ventus. For such a tiny boy, he could be a real handful. Since he started walking two weeks ago, he's been scampering all over the castle, getting into anything within reach. With Aqua gone for a relaxation day curtesy of Master Eraqus, Terra was left in charge of the baby while his master remained in his chambers studying the balance of the worlds. He knew his wife would be home at any time, and he would be damned if she found out that he lost their eleven-month-old child.

As he entered the hallway near their bedrooms, Terra worried that Ventus would find his way to the Master's chambers. He stopped quickly when he passed by Aqua's open bedroom door. He heard a commotion from inside which immediately piqued his interest. He cautiously stepped inside to find little Ven rummaging through Aqua's dresser drawer which had been left wide open. He also noticed that Ven seemed to be pulling articles of clothing out and tossing them onto the floor if they didn't interest him. Something peculiar caught his eye with one piece he saw being tossed aside. It appeared to be a pair of Aqua's lingerie. Little baby Ventus didn't have any idea what these things were, but they were soft. He picked up one of her bras and held it up to his face, probably attracted to his mother's scent. Terra had to stifle his laughter as the child examined the strange new object, which was almost as big as he was.

He first studied the front then moved on to the back where he unfastened the metal hooks. He then focused on the cups, which each were bigger than his head. He tried to reach for the bottom at first but then found it more fun to put one of the cups over his head like a hat. Ventus chuckled heartily when he fell on his bottom and left the bra on his head, still giggling.

Terra watched with amusement. The ability of children to find their own fun knew no bounds. He decided to approach, and immediately Ven stopped moving.

Terra pulled up Ven's _hat_ so he could see the boy's face. "Hey there Ven. What do you have there? Looks good on you, little buddy."

When Terra pulled the bra partially off Ven's head, Ven grabbed it with his hand and tried to pull it back while letting out squeals of happiness. Terra picked Ven up in his arms while chuckling and playing with the bra.

"I see you two found your own fun."

Terra's blood ran ice cold. Oh no! She's back. Cautiously, he turned around while Ven still wore Aqua's bra on his head.

Incredibly, instead of being cross, Aqua sighed contently with a smile on her face. "I guess I should place my undergarments higher in my dresser, huh?"

"Well _you_ left the drawer open." He accused.

She couldn't help but snort and snicker.

Terra erupted in laughter before Aqua removed the bra from Ven's head, but that didn't stop him. Immediately he went for the closest piece of fabric, which happened to be a sexy piece of red lingerie hanging from atop her dresser.

"So, is that for me?" Terra sneered. "When were you gonna show me _that_? My birthday is months away, Aqua."

"For your information," she huffed, "I was saving this for when we became Masters and we could have sex for real."

"What, you don't think that sex was for real? We have a baby to prove that it-"

"I meant when we can do it without the Master getting upset. Remember what happened last time?"

Terra's face contorted with a mix of confusion, shame, pain, and some other emotion that caused Ven to try to return Terra's face to normal. Terra wanted to rebuttal but decided it was best to keep his big mouth shut. Just then, Ven stole the show by sneezing, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Aqua let out a hearty chuckle, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. With Terra's charismatic smile, she remembered what it was like to be young and carefree. Now though, they had another life to take care of. For the first time, she felt something akin to regret, but she knew she couldn't regret bringing her little angel into the world. With that warm thought, she nuzzled her face in little Ven's hair as she took in his calming scent.

"Hey Aqua?"

Terra's question pulled her out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"You ever wonder what would happen if we…didn't have Ven?"

The woman tensed and covered Ventus' ears in case the boy heard what his father said about him, "Terra! How could you say that about our son? He's our baby, and there's no way I regret creating him. If I recall, you didn't say anything about using protection our first time."


	7. Tears of Light

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only_

 **Part VII: Tears of Light**

The morning came suddenly. Aqua was abruptly awoken by Ventus pulling at her arm and screaming. "The bad man gonna take me! Make him go away!"

This jolted her awake, holding out her arm to summon her Keyblade and to protect her son. She could feel the familiar chill of darkness saturating the air. Terra was nowhere to be seen, but she heard him shouting at someone to leave the castle, and their master pleading with Terra to stand down.

This was it, she thought. This could be her last chance to protect her light. Ventus was holding on to her back and had his legs wrapped around her torso. She waited with several spells ready for when they would come to steal her baby.

Terra was the first one through the door, and he was busy confronting Master Xehanort. Meanwhile, Master Eraqus was behind them in a vain attempt to reason with the enraged youth. Terra was having none of it. He had someone he needed to protect, and he was willing to risk exile or death for his family. Master Xehanort could not be fazed by him at all. He was much stronger than Terra was, despite his age, and could take him on with only one hand. With nowhere to run, Aqua backed up near the window but knew there was no escape. It only took a matter of minutes for the old master to defeat the raging apprentice before he turned his attention to the small child.

"Aqua," he rasped darkly. "You know this is the right thing to do. Give Ventus to me, and I will see to it that he gets the attention he needs. You are too young and inexperienced to know anything about raising a child."

"Oh yeah? Well, I have more experience in parenting than you do! I won't let you take Ventus! He needs to be with his family."

Xehanort shook his head and sneered, "Ah, the folly of youth. How blind you are to the truth. You don't see that remaining here would be at your detriment and that of Ventus. A child needs lots of care and attention."

"I _do_ give him lots of attention. Don't you tell me how to be a parent, Xehanort! You'll never love him the way I do. I'll be here to protect my son, even if it kills me."

It was then that she saw Xehanort's Keyblade fly toward her, and she heard her son call out "Mommy!" before her vision went black.

She came to with Master Eraqus feeding her a potion from a bottle. She looked at her master expectantly, but all he could do was shake his head. In spite of his promises, Xehanort would not let up and decided to take the child early. Then she heard shrieking from the ground floor, and she bounded down the stairs toward the sound.

Sure enough, Terra was doing the same thing she had been doing only a few moments ago, but the young man was bloody and bruised. He had been fighting tooth and nail for his son, and it didn't look like he would be able to keep it up much longer. Just as Aqua was about to go running in, her master held her shoulders and shook his head. Ventus spotted his mother and ran to her but stopped cold when he saw Eraqus behind her.

"Let go of Mommy!"

It was just the opportunity Master Xehanort had been looking for. As soon as he left Terra's side, Xehanort swept in and grabbed the boy by the back of the head. Ventus tried to thrash and free himself, but it was no use. The old master lowered him down and placed a gloved hand on his head, tightening his grip whenever the boy tried to move until he was squeezing his skull.

"Don't hurt him!" Aqua shouted but was unable to reach him under her master's restraint.

Terra was beaten to the point of exhaustion. He collapsed on his knees and supported his weight with his Keyblade. He didn't dare look his son in the eye, knowing that he had failed him.

"I'm sorry…Ven. Son, I'm sorry. I failed you."

"Please try and understand," pleaded Eraqus. "This is what is best for the child. We are only trying to do what is best for him and for you. Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. Stand down."

"Liar!" cried Aqua, "You promised we would have four more years with him!"

Master Eraqus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Aqua. I could not tell you the truth. We realized that Ventus would be too attached by that age to be separated from you. I hope you understand."

Aqua's shrieks filled the room as she thrashed against her master's hold.

Terra's will finally broke. He didn't want the last moments with his son to be ones of violence and rage. He dismissed his Keyblade before wiping the mix of sweat and blood from his brow, and crawled toward his son.

Ventus was bewildered and frightened, but he did not feel that same fear toward Terra. It was impossible. In spite of the blood that covered the right side of Terra's face, Ventus pined and squirmed in Xehanort's hold to see his father. Terra wrapped his muscular arms around the boy and pulled him to his chest, sobbing softly and stroking Ven's hair gently. It ended up marking the child's blond spikes with red highlights along the tips.

"Ven, your mother and I love you very much. Don't forget about Mommy and Daddy. We'll be together soon. When your mom and I become masters, we'll come for you. We'll bring you home. For now, I want you to be strong."

"But, Daddy-"

"I need you to be a big boy for me and be good for Master Xehanort. Promise me that, Ven. Can you do that for Daddy?"

The sniveling boy nodded. Uncontrollable tears flowed down Terra's face.

"We both love you very much and we'll always be together in our hearts. Someday you'll understand what that means, and once you do, we will all be a family again."

Ventus' voice broke and sputtered, "Daddy! No, Daddy. I want to be with you. Pease don't let me go!"

It was a struggle, but Terra somehow managed to uncurl his arms from around Ventus. He stood, still on his knees, and scowled. He spoke to his master standing behind him. "I think Aqua should be able to say goodbye."

Master Eraqus nodded and released Aqua to run for her baby. She picked him up with open arms and managed to disconnect Xehanort's hand from Ventus' head. Tears freely fell down her face as she held the boy close to her chest. Ventus was crying too, but she was able to compose herself long enough to place him back on the floor and crouch down next to Terra.

"No, Mommy! No, Daddy! I need you! Don't leave me!"

Both parents looked at each other and then down at their son. They wrapped their arms around the boy enough for him to disappear from view of the masters. Aqua silently wished that she had the power to teleport her son to a safer place for them to find him. There was a long silence. Aqua stroked his hair while the babe lay in Terra's lap, just like when he was an infant. It brought all their hearts a little peace, but it did not heal the hurt. None of them wanted to part ways. It was too soon. Terra and Aqua still remembered the day they asked to keep Ventus and when he was almost taken away from them not once, but twice. Aqua, especially, felt the pain in her heart and in her chest. She was resisting the urge to hold him and to nurse him again, as if to argue that the boy was too small to be weaned from his mother. She did not care that he was growing teeth or that he could walk and talk; he was still her baby. Her motherly instincts cried out desperately to keep her son. She recalled every moment of his life as if they happened mere moments ago. She held the boy's head in her hands and kissed his forehead softly, feeling for the magical bond that she bestowed upon him as a newborn. Suddenly there was hope that they would find each other again, someday. Terra felt it too, and so did Ven, which was why he opened up his eyes and looked at her.

"What that?" the boy asked.

Aqua paused as she felt her spell that bound their hearts together. "That's magic I casted on you when you were a little baby. It makes sure we are together, always. When you need us, your heart will always have a home here. Someday we can be together as a family. You'll see."

Both masters approached the trio, with Xehanort grabbing Ventus, and Eraqus holding Aqua again by the shoulders as she resumed screaming hysterically. Terra was numb inside and could only stare as his son, his new reason for existence, walked away from him.

"NO! NO!" she screamed and kicked, "My baby! Give me back my baby! No! Come back! My baby!" As she shrieked, her anger regressed into sorrow until she could no longer struggle and wept into her master's robes. "Terra! Terra, please! Do something!"

"Aqua…I can't," he whispered stoically, his head bowed.

"Bye-bye Mommy! Bye-bye Daddy!"

Terra could only lift his arm partway through the numbness and whisper as he helplessly watched his only child being taken away, "Goodbye…son."

Aqua, overtaken by sorrow, fell to her knees and cried with a weakened, defeated voice. "Ventus, no, come back. Ventus!"

The doors closed for the last time.


	8. Epilogue I

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts franchise are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Epilogue: I**

"No! Stop! I don't wanna go!" He screamed and shot upright in bed. The blond boy panted with sweat and tears sliding down his face.

He looked around at his room, a small cramped chamber with a simple desk, a small bookshelf, and a tiny bed that lay near a small window. He looked up at his bookshelf at the tomes that surrounded him about the Keyblade War, combat techniques, history, and others pertaining to the basics of writing and arithmetic from when he was small. Master Xehanort had done his best to educate the boy, but it was no world-class education, but that was just a fraction of what his Master's teachings entailed.

Ventus sat up in his shoddy bed and pulled his knees to his chest. The ten-year-old had been experiencing the same heartbreaking nightmare for as long as he could remember, and it only grew more painful with time. The dream brought back memories of when he was small. Master Xehanort told him long ago to cast old sentiments aside because it interfered with his training. Ventus had never known his family. For all he knew, he was an orphan until Master Xehanort found him when he was just a baby. He was told by his master that his parents also wielded the Keyblade, but he never offered the boy any additional information. He didn't even know what his mother and father looked like, and that made him feel terrible. At least if he remembered what they looked like, then maybe he'd know why they had abandoned him, or maybe he wouldn't. The only scattered pieces he had of them were in his dreams, and even those were fuzzy at best.

He remembered the same scene playing out over and over at night. He felt the tight grip of his master's glove on his fragile hand as he was dragged along, doors closing behind him. He would turn back and wave, "Bye-bye Mommy! Bye-bye Daddy!" Then he would see the fleeting image of a large man with brown hair and a woman in blue calling after him, their voices blurred and distant, as the large doors closed. All the while, his mind screamed to turn around and open the doors again, to see the unknown pair one last time.

That morning, Ventus sat at the table of the small kitchen but merely stared at his bowl of rice and his egg sandwich.

His master noticed immediately that the boy was not shoveling food into his mouth. "Ventus, my boy, what's troubling you? You haven't touched your breakfast."

"I'm sorry, Master." The boy said softly but didn't look to meet his master's gaze.

"Did you have that dream again?" He paused but did not wait enough time for Ventus to answer. "What did I tell you, boy? If you hold on to trivial things, it will hinder your growth. Today is an important day. Today we will forge the X-blade!"

Ventus wasn't very enthusiastic about it. Too many days were spent in his master's study listening to him rant about the Keyblade War, Kingdom Hearts, the X-blade, and the creation legends. Ventus was convinced the man was obsessed with the idea of the Keyblade War and harnessing the power of Kingdom Hearts to the point of lunacy. For reasons that the boy could not grasp, his master told him that he had the power to forge the legendary X-blade. Time and time again, he was pushed by his master to tap into his inner darkness-something that Ventus felt may not even exist. Time and time again, he would fail and disappoint his master, and they would try again. At this point, this was old news and would be another futile attempt to forge a weapon that may not even exist.

"Master?"

"Hmm? What is it, boy?"

"I know you don't like talking about it, but could you tell me about my mom and dad, please?"

Xehanort sighed gruffly. "Child, I don't know why you dwell on such trifles. However, perhaps I could humor you."

Ventus' eyes lit up, and he gave Xehanort his undivided attention.

"You were born a bastard, Ventus. Your father and mother were under the tutelage of an old friend of mine. Your mother was a whore who jumped on the chance to sleep with your father and did so irresponsibly. She was foolish enough to suggest continuing her training while attempting to raise you, which I found reprehensible. I had to take you into my care before she ruined your life forever."

Something in Ventus' mind could not imagine his mother in that light. When he imagined his mother, he saw a beautiful young woman with a wonderful personality and sparkling features, not a reckless person. He could not stop imagining his mother as a gentle soul who cared enough about others as much as he does, even though his master considered such compassion as a weakness.

"And what about my dad?" Ventus asked.

"Well, your father was entirely different case. He saw the danger your mother was willing to put you in, and he was quick to act. When he found out about your arrival, he wasn't blinded by the jealous passion your mother was. He knew he needed to complete his training, so he was more compliant and handed you over when the time came for you to learn the ways of the Keyblade."

Odd, Ventus thought, his dreams told a much different story from what his master was telling him. In his dreams, both of his parents had fought long and hard to keep him, and he was dragged from a world of light into a cold darkness.

"Master," Ventus dared ask, "When will I be able to see them again? I want to meet them-"

"You will do no such thing, boy. We don't want your heart getting soft and swayed off the path set forth for you. You are my pupil, and it is time for you to fulfill your destiny." Master Xehanort turned around and stepped toward the door. "Finish your meal quickly. We have a massive undertaking ahead of us."

Ventus stepped out onto the barren rock in the windswept desert that was the Keyblade Graveyard. There, he awaited his master's command so that he could forge the ultimate weapon: the X-blade.

Suddenly, large humanoid shadow creatures with eerie yellow eyes started springing from the desolate earth and surrounded him.

Panic hit. Ventus turned to his master for help. "Please don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough."

From atop a high cliff, Master Xehanort scoffed at the boy. "No. It is because you're trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart." His raspy voice intensified. "Release them, here and now. Sharpen your fear into rage!"

The opaque monsters started their approach. Ventus' heart pounded in his chest.

"You must!" his master continued. "If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world. Make no mistake!"

As the creatures continued to stalk their prey, Ventus was frozen with fear. He did not understand why his master would put him in such danger, but there was nothing he could do. He continued to stand his ground without any idea what to do next. He was surrounded, destined to die by the monsters' terrible claws. Yet his master would not aid him.

"Do it! Embrace the darkness. Produce for your master the X-blade!"

Suddenly, one of the monsters attacked, pouncing on poor Ventus like a piece of meat. The boy tried to shield his face from his attackers while he was swarmed by the black beasts. Ventus was overwhelmed by the weight of fourteen black monsters on his body. His body and clothes were torn to shreds by numerous sets of claws. There was nothing he could do but scream. He was lost in a sea of darkness, suffocating in the inky blackness while he felt body grow cold with each successful cut. He was losing consciousness, convinced he was going to die.

 _Why?_ Ventus thought. _Why would you do this? Am I…Am I going to die? I guess I'll see you soon, Father…Mother._ With that last desperate wish, he lost consciousness.

Xehanort called off his minions and sneered at the boy, "Really? You would rather die than use the power?" He kicked the boy to roll him on his back and muttered, "Feckless neophyte." He sighed, defeated. "If I must…I will extract the darkness from within you myself."

By this time, Ventus was beginning to regain consciousness, and he could vaguely sense what was going on. He heard Master Xehanort summon his Keyblade. There was no time to react before a sharp pain erupted from his chest. His eyes shot open although all the boy could register was the searing pain of something being torn out of his chest. His heart temporarily left his body before he felt it return to him, although he still felt empty inside. The trauma was too much for Ventus to bear, and he again lost consciousness.

All his dreams, all his memories, they all vanished, included what was left of his memories of his parents.


	9. Epilogue II

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and the Kingdom Hearts series are owned by Square Enix. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

 **Epilogue: II**

It was another day. Aqua was just finishing looking at Ventus' old photo album that she kept under her bed. She sighed. Today was supposed to be her son's tenth birthday. Every year since she lost her son, she would spend all of her free time on Ventus' birthday gazing longingly at the last pictures of her son. There was no celebration, no commemoration. Her master even refused to acknowledge her son's existence for several years, let alone on his birthday. It was as if Master Eraqus wanted to return things back to the way they were, to normal, but it was clear that life would never be the same for Aqua after she had become a mother and lost her only chance. Master Eraqus even went as far as to void their marriage in order to cut off what emotional ties were still left to her son or to the past. Regardless, she still kept her wedding band hidden in her drawer and made a show of her pretending to toss it out the window and setting it ablaze, if only to appease her master.

She would start at the beginning, when she would see pictures of herself and Terra shortly before she gave birth. It was a picture Master Eraqus had taken while the couple was asleep on the couch, Terra's hand tenderly resting atop of Aqua's swollen belly. She smiled fondly.

At another page turn, she was on the page depicting the day of Ventus' birth. There was a picture of Terra holding her hand while Aqua's face was contorted in a painful grimace, and on the other page was a picture of Aqua crying when she held Ventus for the first time. It was their first family photo, and it brought Aqua to tears as it did back then.

Suddenly, Terra barged in the room, "Hey Aqua."

She didn't even acknowledge him and continued to stare at the photo album, lost in her own thoughts. She flipped to the next page and sighed absently.

Terra placed his hand on Aqua's shoulder, causing her to stir. She gently lifted her eyes to meet his. "Come on, Aqua. It's time to get to training."

"Terra…Don't you know what day it is?"

This made Terra stop in his tracks. His hand fell, and so did his eyes. Something inside of him had died that day; it was as if a large wound had been reopened to fester. He placed his hand on her shoulder again. "I know….How long has it been?" Though he asked, Terra already had the answer. It would be impossible for him not to remember that fateful day, the time, and everything about it. His outward thoughts were to serve as a reminder and a way to console his aching heart.

Aqua wiped a tear from her eye. "Ten years…He would be ten years old today. It's been so long, yet it feels like yesterday he was taken away from us."

"I know. One day though, our hearts will bring us together again. I'm sure of it."

Aqua nodded, even though she was sure Ventus would never return; it was still nice to have hope. She sighed while reluctantly closing the book before leaving her room with Terra to begin the day's training.

Terra and Aqua were being kept busy critiquing their swinging technique when the sound of the castle doors caught their attention. From the second story they could see Master Xehanort slinking inside, and behind him stood a young boy. Aqua gasped. That hair…could it be? Master Eraqus had descended to greet his old friend, and Terra had decided to follow him. Still, Aqua was completely mesmerized by the sight of the mysterious boy. Something inside her knew this boy, and she wanted to call out to him. He looked distant, but something appeared to be fundamentally wrong with him. She watched Terra approach the boy and decided it was safe to run down and join him.

Terra slowly approached the boy with a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Terra. What's your name?"

When the boy hesitated to answer, Terra tried desperately to see his face, but the boy's honey spikes blocked his face from view. Soon after, Aqua appeared beside Terra. She smiled warmly.

"I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

That did it. The sound of the woman's soft voice poked a hole in the fog, and the boy could finally answer, "Ventus."

Both adults were taken aback by the chime of the all-too-familiar name. Could it really be him? Aqua was sure of it, but Terra still hesitated. Then again, there was no chance of this being a pure coincidence. As further assurance, Aqua could feel the invisible ties that connected her heart to the boy's-the same one that she had casted upon her child when he was still a babe. This was him!

"VENTUS!" Aqua screamed and lunged at the boy in a full-bodied embrace. Ventus froze and stiffened from the intense contact. "It's him! Terra, it's really him!"

A warm light filled the room, not one that could be seen, but a light in their hearts. Aqua's eyes shimmered bright blue, shining like the ocean. Terra could not recall the last time Aqua's eyes shone with that much happiness, aside from the day Ventus was born. Aqua couldn't help herself. Her son had come home.

It was only after a minute of hugging and kisses that the pair noticed that Ventus was not moving. His head was still bowed, his eyes glossed over. His eyes were deep navy, dark and devoid of life.

Aqua placed her hand on the boy's face, "Ventus?"

Terra crossed his arms, staring at the boy skeptically. _Something isn't right._ He then tried to coax some more information out of him. "Where are you from? Can you wield a Keyblade? Do you know who we are?"

Ventus appeared to become increasingly agitated with every question Terra asked him. The man's brow furrowed, knowing something was very, very wrong. The boy groaned with his hands on his temples, a strong headache brewing in his mind like a hurricane. Aqua screamed in horror when her son collapsed on his knees crying out in pain. Desperate and frantic, both apprentices rushed to help before Masters Eraqus and Xehanort reappeared in front of them.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Eraqus.

"Nothing Master," stated Aqua. "Terra merely asked him some questions, and he just collapsed. What is wrong with him?"

"Ventus cannot tell you anything, because he cannot remember anything."

Her master's statement impaled her heart like a knife. No…her little boy couldn't remember her name, or where he came from? He doesn't know that she bore him from her womb? They could not be a family?

"We can rebuild his lost memory, can't we Master?"

At Terra's plea, Eraqus shook his head. Master Xehanort walked over to the boy and removed him from Aqua's arms. It felt like she was having her son taken from her all over again, and the pain was unbearable. She broke down in tears, weeping over the loss of her son. Terra did his best to console her, but nothing he did could ease her pain.

"Ventus will stay with us until he becomes a Keyblade Master. He will have no memory of you or his time spent here in his youth. You will do nothing to resurrect his lost memory. Doing so will only worsen the damage. Do you understand?"

Aqua couldn't take it. She ran up the stairs toward her bedroom. Terra knew that she was completely heartbroken, that she could never recover. For now, he needed to do his best to cope with the new Ventus, the son he had to forget he had.

But deep inside, Terra felt something in his heart die forever.


End file.
